Me, A Ninja?
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: When a girl named Rose is taken into the Naruto world to become a ninja what will happen? Is she any good? Pairings:GaaraXoc and others. . . lots of Ocs and MarySueness
1. Another world

Me, a Ninja

**This story takes place when Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ten ten, Neji, Hintata, and the others are 17. Tamari is 19. I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto.**

Seventeen-year-old Rose was lying on her couch fast asleep. Her parents had left on a business trip and she just finished watching the Naruto show. She was smiling in her sleep. Little did she know she was being watched. Watched by seven people. These people were Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Ten ten, Neji, and Hintata. They were on a mission.

_Flashback _

_The new ninja were standing in the Hokage's office waiting for information on their new mission. It was very important..._

"_What's the _mission?"_ asked a very hipper Naruto._

"_You mission is to bring to me a girl. She is not a ninja but she could become one. You must know that it is uncommon for anyone from her world to have chakra." said the Hokage._

"_What, who is it? Where is she from?" asked Ten ten._

"_She is from another world. I can help you get there but do not return without her. She may choose not to be a ninja but I would prefer her to hear me out before that_._" said the Hokage._

"_When do we leave?" asked Tamari. _

"_You leave tonight." he said. "Here take this scroll." He handed a mission scroll to Neji. "You may go." The ninja bowed then left his office. At this point Ten ten grabbed the scroll and began to read it out loud._

"_Your mission is to retrieve a certain girl and bring her to Kohona for ninja training. This girl has the potential to be great so we do not want her to fall into the wrong hands. If she struggles or makes any problems be patient. We want her to trust us. Do not get distracted you have a mission. The girl's name is Rose." The scroll went on about where her house is and there was a picture of the girl. She was pale and had waist length brown hair. Her eyes were shocking blue._

_They were sent to the other world by hand signs preformed by the Hokage._

_End Flashback. _

They sat behind a bush waiting for the moment when they could go up to the house. Soon all the lights were out on the street.

"Lets go." said Sasuke. They walked up to the house and knocked.

Rose heard a knock at her door. Her eyes were still half closed but she dragged her feet to the door. When she opened it her eyes flew open in shock. Several Naruto characters stood in the threshold. She gasped.

'Why... what are the Nruto characters doing here? Am I going crazy?' she thought.

"You must be Rose." said a gleeful Lee.

"Yes I am..." she started. "But your... Lee?"

"How did you know?" asked Lee.

She ignored this question and just stared at the others. "Why... why are you here." she finally asked.

"We would like to tell you but it wouldn't be safe to discus this in the open." said Tamari.

"O of course, please come in." she gestured them into the living room. They sat down and stared at her.

"Ummmm you still haven't told me why you're here." said Rose.

"Oh of course." said Ten ten "Naruto why don't you explain?" she looked at Naruto.

"Well, our Hokage has decided that you would be a valuable ninja to have." said Naruto.

"Why don't you look for Rachel, she would probably be a better ninja than me." Said Rose.

"O-our Hokage has his reasons why he w-wants you to be a n-ninja." Said Hinata

"Well?" asked Gaara. "What do you think?" he asked. His eyes bore into Rose's but she did not look away.

"I don't know... I guese so." she said still looking at Gaara. 'Must resist urge to glomp Gaara...' she thought.

"Good the you should get dressed and pack some things." said Sakura.

"Okay. I'll be right back." with that she walked up the stairs.

"Neji, use you blood line limit, we don't want her to run away." said Naruto.

"Fine." said Neji as he activated his Byguian(sp).

Rose stood in her bedroom looking at her stuff. The she grabbed her black roomy messenger bag. She shoved in her diary, her sketch book, ipod, brush, pencils, the Naruto books, and finally a photo album and her camera. She didn't pack any cloths because she would probably buy some. The she changed into a fitted black tank-top, some shorts and very comfortable black army boots. Picking up her bag she headed back down stairs.

"Are you ready?" asked Neji.

"Yes, nut Neji next time please don't use you Buguian. You don't need to spy on me." she said cooly.

"How did you know I was using my bloodline limit?" he asked. His eyes were wide.

"Its not that hard to tell." said Rose. "By the way how are we getting to Kohona?"

"Well the Hokage said that he would open a portal in your back yard for us to go through." sadi Sakura.

"Ok then" said Rose "Just go through here." she directed them through a door that led to her back yard. The yard was huge but mostly grass. Over in the corner was a tree stump that had been kicked until the center was very thin.

"Before I go..." said Rose, she placed another kick to the stump and the top half caved in. Sakura stared at her. Then a big swirling hole appeared in the air. As the ninjas stepped through it they disappeared. Then Gaara took Rose by the arm and marched her through the portal. Once on the other side she gasped.

"I am definitely not in the U.S.A anymore." said Rose.

**So, what did you think? I like it but don't know what happens next. I f you have any suggestions please send them to me. I would love it if you would review. If you want to send flames then fine by me. The pairings are undecided but if you have any suggestions for pairings then please tell me!**


	2. Ninja

**Well I am very happy that you guys reviewed. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I** **do however own Rose. On with the story.**

Chapter 2:

"Well?" asked Sakura, a little irritably. "Are you just going to stand here or are we going to the Hokage's office?"

"No need to be so rude."Rose said cooly. Then Gaara realized that he was still holding Rose's arm. He let go hastily.

"Rose, if you didn't know we were coming then how come you have been kicking that tree in you back yard?" asked Lee.

"Well..." she said. "I always wanted to be a ninja, the training I did after school was the only thing that I could do to achieve that goal. My karate training helped to." Said Rose.

"Well come on." said Neji. Then they came to the office. Rose was ushered inside leaving the others waiting outside.

"So your Rose." said the Hokage. The nodded then bowed as she did to her karate sensi. "Undoubtably my ninjas have told you that we would like you to be one of kohona's ninjas. You posses many characteristics that we think that a ninja should have..."

"Like what?" she asked forgetting to be polite. "I am a normal human being and I don't think I have any chakra. I would be so far behind the others."

"Well, you have stamina, I saw you kick down that tree in your yard. How long have you been working on that?"

"Well I started when I turned seventeen. That was about six months ago." she said monotone.

"That proves that you have strength and determination. I happen to know that many people from your world do not have this ability. Furthermore you have been taking martial arts classes so it probably wont take you that long to catch up. I will ask some of my other ninja to help you train if we need to. Do you understand? And yes, you do have chakra." said the Hokage.

"Hai." then she paused. "What about my parents? Wont they miss me?"

"We shall arrange for them to forget that you were ever born along with everyone else that you know. If we do this that you must return to you house tomorrow to gather any possessions that you wish to keep. For now I will ask Naruto to escort you to the apartment that you will be staying in."Replied the Hokage.

With a wave of his hand Rose knew that she was dismissed. She walked outside only to fin the seven ninjas still watching her. She smiled. "I'm in.", the next thing she knew Naruto was hugging her. "Naruto please get of." she laughed at the sight of him blushing.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. After assuring him that it was ok I turned to the female members of the group.

Well if your going to be a ninja you need to go shopping." said Tamari.

"Noooooooooooo!" Yelled Rose. "I hate shopping, I'd rather go train."

"Well you can train after we get you some good training cloths."

Lets take a look at what the male members of the group are thinking:

'She is AWESOME!' Naruto thought watching Rose.

'She's just a girl, not like I care, I mean she's pretty in all but... Wait did I just think that?' thought Sasuke.

'As long as she doesn't give me any reason to kill her I'll be fine.' thought Gaara eyeing Rose who looked bored as Sakura, Ten ten and Tamari tried to convince her to go shopping with them.

'She seems powerful. What is her power source?' thought Neji.

'She's so youthful!' thought guess who? Lee of course.

"All right then we will have to use force!" said Tamari cracking her knuckles.

"O crap!" said Rose.

"Were gonna take you shopping wether you like it or not!" said Ten ten. Luckily Nruto saved the day when he said that he had to escort Rose to her apartment. Once she was there she thanked Naruto and hoped into her bed. She was asleep within minutes.

**Well, what do you think? I liked it and I cant wait to hear your reviews. Please review! I cant wait for you guys to vote on who Rose falls in love with. I have the following choices: Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto or Lee. What do you think? If you come up with another idea I will add it to the survey. Oh and if you were wondering Tamari and Gaara are vacationing in Kohona. Please review! gives puppy eyes**

**Gaara: 2votes**

**Neji: 1 vote**

**Sasuke: 0 votes**

**Naruto: 0 votes**

**Lee: 0****votes**


	3. Her power

**Hey my loyal readers!**

**I don't own Naruto. Thaks for reviewing. Here you go:**

"Damn it! I still can't do the damn jutsu!" Yelled Rose. This morning she had started training. But sense none of the sensei's were available to train her she got stuck with Konoha's ice cube: Sasuke.

"Your not working hard enough." said his cold voice.

"I am trying!!!!" she yelled again at him. Heck, he was only a year older than her. Why should she respect him?

"Try again." said Sasuke.

"Fine, bunshin!" she said holding up a hand sign. Next to her on the ground was a puddle of 'stuff'. Its was skin colored mixed with her hair color, and cloths colors. All in all it was a mess.

"Your worse than Naruto." said Sasuke coldly.

"Just because your from the Uchiha clan doesn't make you better than everyone else Sasuke." she hissed. She was very pissed right now. They had been trying this jutsu for over two hours and she hade not improved the slightest.

"Shut up!' he yelled. This had been her intention. She wanted Sasuke to feel her frustration. She always did this even to her best friends back home. ' Teresa, Taquir, Staphanie, Vivien, Katie .. I miss you so much right now.' Sasuke was a stuck up jerk. She had always known that sense she had first picked up a Naruto book. Now she was going to make him really mad.

" Sasuke you think your so high and mighty. I know your ambition, to kill Itachi." she breathed. He took a step nearer to her. She took a step back. 'That running in gym is going to pay off right about now.' she thought watching Sasuke's angry face.

"How do you know about that?" he spat. 'Oh yeah.' she thought. 'He doesn't know about him being a manga to me. Think Rose, Think!'

"I see into the past and near future." she said quickly. That was going to be her explanation from now on.

"You are so lucky that the Hokage is protecting you or you would be dead right now." he said.

"Yeah right." said Rose, it was a bad habit to be over confident, she knew that but Sasuke was making her very mad at this point. She really didn't care about thinking logically.

"Why you!" yelled Sasuke charging at her with a kukuni. She started to run but she couldn't hear Sasuke behind her. Rose turned around, Lee was holding Sasuke back as he tried to attack Rose.

"Let me at her!" said Sasuke.

"Control yourself." said Lee wearyingly. "Rose the Hokage wants to check out your power. He also wants to check out what kind of power you have." explained Lee.

"O-ok Lee when?" she asked. She was still scared by Sasuke's actions.

"Go now. He is expecting you in fifteen minutes" said Lee struggling to hold Sasuke down.

"Bye." said Rose walking of in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

At the Hokage's tower Rose waited to be let in. When she went in the Hokage was looking at her from behind mountains of papers.

"How has your training been going?" he asked her.

"No disrespect sir but I still can't do a good clone jutsu. All that comes out is a puddle on the floor." said Rose leaving out the part about Sasuke.

"That is ok. It's only your first day." said the Hokage. "But, you know that we all have different powers, such as wind, fire, earth don't you?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Well we need to find out what your element is. Now close your eyes and think." The hokage folded his hands on his desk and watched Rose.

Rose did as she was told. She thought about the training she had gone though. When she reached the part about her clones... "Water." said Rose.

"Ah. Now we should test that. Follow me." he said. Rose obliged and walked after him into the forest. They came out into a clearing with a large lake in its center. The Hokage placed his fingers together in a hand sign and muttered something that Rose could not hear. Out of no where Gai sensei's team came ou of the forest, followed by Kakashi's, Baki's and the other teams and their sensei's.

"So. Has she discovered somehting?" asked Ino.

"Rose said she thought of the element water." said the Hokage. 'Hello? I'm right here!' thought Rose. "For the first part lets see you swim a lap here and back." said the Hokage.

"Yes sir." said Rose looking over the lake. Its was much longer than what she was used to. But she had to try. She was now starting to wish that she had kept her place on swim team. Its would have been so useful right now.

"You may begin." said the Hokage's voice. Rose was startled and did a clumsy dive into the water. The water was freezing and the girl sank like a stone. 'Move!' she yelled at herself. Rose lifted her heavy arms and swam to the surface. At the surface she took a breath and proceeded to swim her laps. Near the end of the lake she was very tired. But she kicked of the bottom and made in to the other side. She did not however get out, but stood in the shallows, all they could see was her head.

"Excellent." said Lee.

"Thanks." she mumbled. She knew if they were fleeing from an enemy she would have been caught.

"Now I want to see if you can control the water." said the Hokage. "But first try to walk on the water." he said.

"Sure." said Rose. Making the hand-sign that she remembered from watching the show she placed her foot on the surface. Its felt like walking on jelly. She wobbled a few times but managed to stay up.

"Now try to control some of the water." said the Hokage. Rose made her favorite hand-sign, the dragon, and concentrated. A few water droplets flew in circles around her picking up more water as they spun. Pretty soon there was a very thin string of water spinning around Rose.

"That's nothing special." said Sasuke.

"What ever Sasuke. Pretty soon I'll be able to put out your fire attacks so shut up. Ow!" she yelled the last part.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"When I was yelling the water got really hot." said Rose. Trying to balance on one foot while looking at the other. There were small burns on her foot.

"Well that's enough for now." said the Hokage. Everyone left except for Rose and Gaara. Rose was practicing walking on water.

"Do you have a demon inside you?" asked Gaaara suddenly.

"Um... not that I'm aware of." said Rose. Rose inwardly smiled, she was talking to Gaara! The person she and her friends had wanted to meet sense forever! But now that she was talking to him she remembered that he could kill her easily. "Why?" she asked.

"It's just that your power with water kind o reminds me of me and my sand." he said. Rose blinked, he actually said more that three words.

"Well... now that I think about it... But you have been practicing with your sand for how long? anyways, I only discovered mine today. I doubt that my water could protect me like your sand protects you." she said.

"Yeah. I have to go. Good bye, Taki-san." said Gaara disappearing in a whirl of sand. 'That was strange. What does taki mean again? Oh yeah... water fall.' she smiled and went back to her apartment. The crimson haired girl sat out on the deck with her black bag. Pulling out a scrapbook she sighed. There was a picture of her and her friends at a costume party. She smiled, Rose missed her friends a lot. Then she pulled out her sketch book. Looking through past pictures she smiled. 'So many memories.' These pages were dedicated to Zabuza. She thought that he was a great character even though he had died. 'His power is similar to my own...' she thought.

Meanwhile:

The other ninja were thinking the same thing.

"Having a water ninja will be a great advantage." said the Hokage.

"Agreed. We just need to train her more." said Kakashi.

"She seems to rely more on her physical fighting though," said Sasuke.

"Then Gai sensei and I will train her to be very skilled at it!" proclaimed Lee.

"Fine. But in the mean time how is she going to improve on her water skills?" asked Sakura.

"She fine at it for now." said Gaara as he appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Ah... yes but that is where you some in Gaara. Her water skills are similar to your sand skills." said the Hokage.

"I have better thing to do." said Gaara.

"I don't care. You are going to help her. End of discussion." said the Hokage. Gaara gave him the infamous Gaara-death-glare but gave in.

"Fine." he said then disappeared again.

"Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto. "Sense her power is similar to Zabuza's do you think she would be able to wield his sword?"

"I don't know." admitted Kakashi. "It might well be that way. But it would be disrespectful to give another his sword without his consent."

"What do we do ask him?" asked Naruto. "I mean he is dead.

"He may be dead but his spirit lives on. If she preforms her water jutsus in front of his grave then he may well say yes." said Kakashi.

"But how will he answer?" asked Lee.

"Sometimes voices are not needed to communicate. I believe that if the water startes to move when she does not control it then we have an answer. If the water lashes out then obviously he does not want us to take the sword. If it lets her take the sword thewn she will be it's next owner." said the Hokage. "You will set out together after the festival."

"Wait the festival is tomorrow! I have to go!" said Sakura rushing out.

"Everyone is dismissed." said the Hokage. All the ninja's left leaving the Hokage.

With Rose:

Rose walked over to her closter and pulled out her kimono. She felt its folds with her hands. Then she put it on a chair and got into bed. Sighing she thought that she would have to ask the girls for help with makeup and hair. 'Wait a sec. Did she just think about the m-word?' she thought. She had never been a girly-girl. She had never gone to any dances so she really had no reason to. She just stayed home reading manga or doing karate. 'It looks like my little girly-girl is trying to come out. But I don't trust most of the other girls with my makeup...' nor herself for that matter. 'I'll ask Hinata, at least she wont kill me...' thought Rose before going of to sleep.

**Who hoo! Another chappie done! Next time they go to the festival and start on their journey to get Zabuza's sword. Please review. **


	4. The mission begins

**Here we go you guys are so patient. Thanks for reviewing. I don't own Naruto. And if I did I would live in japan**.

Rose's POV:

I woke up and stretched. There was a note on the kitchen counter:

_Dear Rose:_

_We have decided that the festival will be postponed for various reasons. This being so you will start your mission at seven thirty this morning. Please come to my office at that time._

_The lord Hokake _

Looking at the alarm clock I yelped. "Oh No! I'm already thirty minutes late!" I hurried to dress myself and grabbed a nutrition barn and by bag with some ninja stuff and the first four Naruto books. Who knows when I'm gonna need them. Beside I kinda forget where the sword is. Running I got to the Hokage's office.

"Finally." said Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late." I panted hands on my knees.

"Well now that you're here we can begin." said the Hokage slightly annoyed. "You will be taking Sasuke and Naruto because they know where Zabuza's sword is. Also Sakura because you might need a medic nin."

I nodded. I really just wanted to get moving. My legs are falling asleep old man!

"Finally you will take Kakashi and Gaara..."

"Wait! Why Gaara!" asked/yelled Naruto.

"For protection, he will meet you at the front gates." said the Hokage. We bowed and exited. Lucky me, I get to go on a mission with the Naruto characters!

"Wheres Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"Here." said a voice. That voice belonged to no other than Gaara. He stared at me and I turned and blushed.

"Lets go!" said Sakura. My mind however was whirring.

'NO! I am going back to my old self! My old self that was a blushing-girly-girl/fan-girl. I wanted to start of here as a tom-boy but... I just hope I don't start blushing again.' My tjoughts were interrupted when I walked into a tree.

"Idiot." said Gaara. I got myself up and glared at him.

"Baka." I said.

"Bitch." he said. In my mind the rabid fan-girl that I thought I had sealed away forever snapped her fingers (you know, in the Z formation) and said "Oh no he didn't"

"You... you PANDA!" I yelled at him. I could feel eys on the back of my head but ignored them. My thoughts were completely focoused on the red-haired guy ahead of me.

"What did you call me?" he asked icily.

"Oh my gosh." I said. "He said more than two words, Good job Gaara!" I said. 'Oh no the fan-girl is taking over. Must... resist... glomping Gaara!'. I would not let her take over!

"I called you panda." I said frowning. "You deserved it for calling me bitch."

"Why you..." he said. The said popped out of his gourd, 'Uh-oh' The sand came charging at me and I tried to dodge. Alas, I am not the most graceful, especially when I'm pissed. So the sand caught my leg.

"Gaara please stop ." Said Sakura, I could sense the fear in her voice. Truth be told I was scared to.

"Gaara stop." said Kakashi, not looking up from his little book.

"Hn." said the red-head, the sand retreated up tripped me up in the process. I fell right on my but.

"He will pay." said the rabid-fan-girl in my mind.

'I should call you something besides fangirl.' I thought. 'Aha! You'll be Katie!' I thought. She nodded pleased, great now I'm going crazy, I have a rabid-fan-girl named Katie in my head.

Gaara's POV:

'That girl will pay.' I thought.

"**She called you panda!"** said Shikaku laughing.

'It's not funny.' I told him.

"**Yeah what ever... PANDA!"** And with that Shikaku disappeared into the deepest corners of my mind.

'And I have to train her... this is gonna be hell-on-earth.' We found our way to another path and continued walking. I was getting extremely bored and decided to strike up a convorsation with Shikaku.

'So whats up Shikaku?'

" **I was thinking... I ssnse something very scary inside her."**

'What... a demon?' I asked.

"**No it's far worse..."** said Shikaku

'What is it?'I asked interested.

"**Unless I'm mistaken..."**

'Is it a demon or not you racoon!'

"**Its worse... it's a fangirl!"**

**Dun dun dun. Anyways please review. I hope you liked it. I will do the festival i the next few chapters. This is dedicated to the inner fan-girl/boy inside all of us! **


	5. Mission failure, wishing star

**Hello. How are you all? I don't own Naruto. And thank you for reviewing. The votes for the poll are in and we have decided who Rose will fall in love with. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. And before anyone gets confused Rose has brown hair. I know I said that she had red but it's brown.Thanks for reviewing, here you go!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Gaara's demon or Katie fangirl"**

After her little argument with Gaara, Rose walked in silence. Sakura held the map and was leading them and Kakashi was in the back reading his book. Naruto was blabbing on about ramen and Sasuke was silent as usual, so was Gaara. Rose was day dreaming about back home. A tear slid down her cheek and she tried to keep the others in with her water powers. But she guessed that tears didn't count as water because they kept falling. Turning her head she hoped that the other's didn't see. The brunet thought 'I really miss my friends right now.'

Rose's Pov:

"Were here!" said Sakura.

"Ode to joy." I muttered. There were the two little graves that Zabuza and Haku were buried in. Behind one of the graves was a huge sword. I had read the books but I had never thought it would be this big. It was as wide and taller than me!

"Well. What are we waiting for?" asked Naruto. "Take it."

"Naruto shut up." I said through my teeth. I was scared, what would happen if I wasn't good enough to have the sword. Would I die? And if I did would I see my grandmother again? Or do the people from my world go to a different heaven? I was scared to find out.

"Rose, try to take the sword." said Kakashi. I nodded and stepped nearer to the graves. My steps were very small and slow. When I was about five feet away a stream of mist flowed up through the grave that had the sword behind it. The mist took the shape of the man in my books... Zabuza.

The mist figure stared at me and started to make hand-signs.

"W-what's happening s-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"It appears that he want to fight her..." said Kakashi trailing off.

"Do we help?" asked Sakura.

"No." said Kakashi. "We let her do it."

I was stunned. 'He wants me to fight the man that he himself found to be a great challenge? Kakashi was seriously going nuts.'

"But sensei." said Naruto. "Zabuza is really strong. Shouldn't we help?" I thought for a second. 'Had Naruto actually said something smart?'

"No. It's her battle." said Kakashi.

The mist Zabuza had stopped making hand-signs and a large jet of water came at me.

"Holly !" I yelled. I tried to jump out of the way but the water caught me and knocked me against a tree. Oww. That attack hurt, A LOT.

Gaara's POV:

Great that dobe of a sensei had just told us not to interfere. Why was I here again. Oh yeah for "protection". What ever. Watching Rose dodge those water jets was really boring. Shikaku had said that she had a fan-girl inside her. That's just weird. Sasuke has fan-girls so there real people, so how does she have one inside her?

Ok, Rose is starting to get tired out and the mist-dude looks like he hasn't phased one bit. He's dead so how can she defeat him? I saw Rose get tossed yet again but she stayed down this time.

"She's unconscious!" yelled Sakura going over to Rose.

"Then we have no business being here any more." said Kakashi.

"Lets go back. I want ramen!" yelled Naruto. Sakura smacked him over the head. I crossed my arms and followed them. Sasuke was already walking away and so was Naruto. Sakura was checking over Rose's body.

"She's exhausted and has a broken rib. But she's ok." said Sakura. Twenty minutes later we were walking back to Konoha and somehow I was stuck carrying the passed out brunet. Naruto was picking up the pace but we still didn't get very far before night-fall came. Sakura cooked some dinner while Sasuke and Naruto pitched the tents. I think Kakashi was still reading his book and Rose was starting to stir.

Rose's Pov:

I tried to sit up but a sharp paint went through my stomach all in all I felt like crap. Grunting I tried to sit up again.

"Rose. Lie back down. You broke one fo your ribs." Sakura scolded me.

"Fine." I said lying back down. Slowly I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I guess it was about ,midnight when I woke up, the stars were above and the moon was waxing. Sakura must have used some medical jutsu on me because my ribs don't hurt anymore.

I decided to walk around... just to make sure that I could walk, or maybe for another reason. Standing up was hard but leaning against a tree made it easier on me. Walking with a bit of a limp I wandered for a bit and found a clearing. Conveniently there was a rock in the center. I sat on the rock and looked up at the sky, it took my breath away. Above in that large sea of black were countless diamond like stars. Back home there were never this many stars. I gazed at the moon and smiled. It was always so calm, it reminded me of my grandmom. I touched the necklace that I now swore never to take off. The necklace reminded me of my old home, three tears fell down and stained the rock.

"You shouldn't be out here." said a voice. I didn't even turn, I just wanted to think about my old home. Some people would think that it was pointless to keep thinking of my past but I loved it. It made me feel alive.

"Did you hear me?" asked the voice. Turning around I saw Gaara standing there

"Yes I hear you." I said

"You should get some sleep because I'm not carrying you tomorrow." he said. I blinked. 'Well someone had to.' o thought. 'I mean I was out cold.'

"I don't expect you to Gaara, but I want to stay awake a bit longer." I said.

"What ever." he said. He didn't move but stood watching m. I turned back to the sea of diamonds above me. Slowly I began to hum and then sing a Japanese song that my chorus sand last year. I thought it was beautiful and so I began to sing.

_Tsuki ga deta deta tsuki ga deta_

_Uchi no oyama no ueni deta_

_Anmari sora ga takai node_

_Sazoya otsukisama kemutakaro_

_Sano yoi yoi_

_Anata ga sonoki de yuno nara_

_Omoi kiri masu wakare masu_

_Moto no musume no juhachi ni_

_Kaeshite kure tara wakare masu_

_Sano yoi yoi_

_Osatsu o sei kumo_

_Tsuki ga sashikomu barak ku de_

_Nushi no kaina ni honnorito_

_Watasha dakare te kurashitai_

_Sano yoi yoi_

Taking a breath I sang it in english.

_Here comes the moon,_

_Over our mountain._

_Is the sky too high?_

_I wonder if smoke stings the moon,_

_Ah, Ah_

_If you want to leave me,_

_I'll give you up, let you go_

_If you replace me in my youth,_

_I'll leave you,_

_Ah, Ah._

_Then I will sleep with a pillow made of clouds_

_I prefer to sleep in the barracks where the moon shines in_

_With my darling, holding me his arms,_

_I want to have such a life,_

_Ah,Ah_

I finished and stared up at the moon. If Gaara was watching me at this point I didn't really care. I was in my own little world that I can only enter when I sing. Tonight there was avery large star out, the kind that my grand-mom told me was a wishing star. If I was wishing on one thing tonight it was to have my friends. Sure I had met friends here but... I wanted my old friends to. My two best friends in the world: Teresa and Vivien.

"I miss you guys. I wish you could come here with me." I whispered to the star.

"Why do you wish for such things?" Gaara asked me. "They don't come true."

"Yes they do. I prayed on a star every night to come to another world. And I'm here."

"Ahh."

Gaara's Pov:

I watched mesmerized as Rose sand under the moon light. Thought she did crack occasionally I didn't care. The song was beautiful. I myself sat under the tree and meditated. The singing stopped and I cracked open one eye. Rose was standing now and staring at the moon. Then she turned to me. I asked her about the wish. Her answer confused me, I wished on a star that people would accept me.

"Good night Sunakou (1)." she said Smiling. I watched the brown haired girl go back to the camp sight. I sighed and muttered "Good night Rein (2)."

**How did you like it? I know Gaara is acting WAY ooc so don't tell me that. Oh and if anyone here says Rose is a Marysue, I know. Just deal with it. If you don't like it don't flame me. Thank you for reading oh and here:**

**1: Sand prince**

**2: Rain**

**I own that song. I made it up so if you want to use it you have to ask me first. Thank you. Please review. **

"_If knowledge is power and power is evil then study to be evil."_


	6. The fesitval and The truth or dare

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I don't own Naruto. I own Rose. Thank you for reviewing. **

Rose 's POV:

The next morning I woke up. Last night was a little weird, I don't know why but I always act that way at night, and like a fan-girl at day time.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Sakura. I nodded. I really shouldn't have gone to sleep so late. And tonight is the festival. I still have to get hinata to do my make-up. I'll ask her when we get back.

"Rose watch out." said Sakura, but to late. I walked into a tree still deep in thought.

"Idiot." said Sasuke. I glared at him.

"What ever." I said standing up. Sakura came and started walking next to me.

"Hey Rose, I know your kind of a tomboy but do you want to have a sleep over at my apartment? Most of the girls are coming, and before we go to the festival we can get ready together." asked Sakura.

"Sure!" I said with no hesitation. But I winced and touched my nose, it still hurt.

"Good. Then come over my house at five. We'll get ready and then go. Then we can come back over my house for the sleep over." Sakura smiled.

"Who's coming?"

"You, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari." said Sakura counting on her fingers.

"Ok cool." I said.

"Then get packed and meet me at my apartment here's the address." said Sakura handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok see you in a minute." I said. We all went off to our respective homes and I got my bag. I carefully placed my kimono and other stuff in it. Then I set out.

"Hey Rose." said Sakura when she opened the door.

"Hey Sakura."

"Who are we going to do first?" asked Temari.

"Lets get our kimono's on and then we can get our hair and makeup." said Ino.

Out of POV:

The girls all went to get their kimonos on and met in the living room to show each other.

Hinata wore a lavender kimono that set off her eyes beautifully and a royal purple belt. The sleeves of her kimono had dark purple suns on them. She also wore dark purple slippers.

Temari wore a forest green kimono and a light green belt. The sleeves of her Kimono had

little light green tassels on it. Temari's dark green slippers had tassels on them also.

Tenten wore a red kimono that had gold dragons encircling it. Her slippers were red and gold fabric.

Ino's kimono was light blue and set off her eyes. Her kimono was knee length and the sleeves color deepened into dark blue at the edges. Her slippers were white.

Sakura's Kimono was, of course, pink. The sleeves had Sakura blossoms on them. Her slippers were also pink like her hair.

Lastly was Rose's kimono. It was midnight blue with little stars sewed onto it. The sleeves were decorated in little silver moons. Her slippers were black.

"We look awesome!" proclaimed Temari.

"I call Temari's hair!" said Tenten.

"Then you can do mine." said Temari to Tenten. Tenten laughed,

"Of course."

"I'll pair up with Hinata." said Rose. "That leaves Ino with Sakura."

"What ever. Here forehead let me do your hair." said Ino.

When they were done all the girls were looking in Sakura's huge bedroom mirror. Hinata had glossy lips and lavender eyeshadow. Her hair had been left alone. Temari's eyes were lined with brown and her eye shadow was light green. Her lips were also glossed and her shoulder length hair was down. Tenten was the most changed, her lips had been done ruby red and gold shimmer had been applied to her eye lids. To everyone's surprise Tenten's hair was to her mid back and wavy, so they let in down. Ino also had lavender eye shadow, and her lips were a light pink color and her hair was in the same pony tail. Sakura's eye shadow was pink and so were her lips. Her hair was up in a bun with pieces hanging in her face. Rose wasn't really changed at all, her eyeshadow was a very light blue and her lips were glossed. Her brown hair was down.

"Lets go!" yelled Temari. "Were meeting the boys soon. After that meet up at the gates, say around midnight."

"Why are you so exited? Who are you waiting foe Temari?" teased Ino. Temari blushed.

"No one." she said.

"Yeah right." The girls headed to the main street of Konoha, lights had been set up and streamers were laced over head. Left and right there were venders selling things and hosting games. Rose smiled, 'Its just like the fair back home.'

"There they are." yelled Tenten. "Guys I have an awesome idea!"

"Do tell." sniggered Rose.

"When we go over there and they see us make the most random pose you can think of." said Tenten.

"Alright. Lets go." said Ino. They walked over in a line to where the guys (Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro) stood.

"Hey guys." said Ino in a flirtatious voice, the boys turned.

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Rose all struck poses. Temari had her hand on her overly stuck out hip, Tenten was blowing a kiss in Neji's direction, Hinata had her hand on Rose's shoulder and Rose had her hand on Hinata's shoulder, the other one was giving a peace sign. Sakura was sticking her tongue out and Ino had her hand over her mouth. Most of the guys (minus Gaara and Sasuke) stared at the girls like WTF? Then the girls started laughing at the boy's expressions.

"Ready to go?" asked Tenten. Everyone nodded, so the large group headed of to the festival. Rose's eyes became glassy as she stared at the night time sky. Soon Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and l ed him into the crowd. Two by two the group drifted apart until it was just Gaara and Rose. Rose was walking to the edge of the city, to the forest. Gaara easily matched her pace and they walked to the edge of the woods.

"Why are you coming with me?" asked Rose. Gaara shrugged.

"Hn." he said.

"Of course." she smiled. "Well I guess I have to get back. Bye Gaara-kun." Rose walked off leaving Gaara at the edge of the woods. 'Why does she always do that?'

A bit later the girls all met up at the gates and headed to Sakura's apartment. Once they changed into pajama's they started to talk.

"So what did you do when you went off with Neji?" asked Temari.

"N-nothing." said Tenten blushing.

"Of course nothing happened." said Ino.

"Please tell." said Hinata.

"Oh alright we... kissed..."

"OH MY FRIKEN GOD!" said Sakura.

"You kissed my cousin?" asked Hinata. Tenten nodded.

"What about you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Well.." said Temari, like she wanted them to be in suspense, "He won me this." she pulled out a little brown teddy bear.

"Awww so Kawaii." said Ino.

"I saw you lead my dear younger brother away Miss Ino." Said Temari.

"So what if I did?" asked Ino.

"Did anything happen?" asked Tenten.

"He took me out to dinner." said Ino shrugging.

"Oh, what about Hinata and Naruto?" asked Sakura turning to the pale eyed girl.

"W-well h-he t-took m-me o-out for ramen. And he said I looked beautiful." she mummbled the last part.

"Well it's a start." said Ino. "But what about fore-head and bushy-brows?"

"Nothing, he just gave me this." said Sakura. Around her neck was a silver chain and on the end was a silver plate with a sakura blossom carved on it.

"Aww. Now you just need to get him to change his looks and you can go out together." said Tenten.

"Well, he's nice. And he's hard working." said Sakura, her word's fading into muttering.

"And finally, Rose. What happened between you and me dear smallest brother?" asked Temari.

"Huh- wha?" asked Rose jerking her head up. "Sorry guys I was spacing out."

"Ok then. Now, what happened between you and Gaara?" asked Tenten.

"Nothing." said Rose. "Really, we walked a bit but that was it."

"Hey lets play truth or dare." said Ino. "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" asked Ino.

"You are really not creative are you Ino? I like Shikamaru, I guess." answered Temari. "Hinata truth or dare?"

"D-dare."

"Oh my. Hinata is doing dare." said Sakura.

"Well, Hinata I dare you to tell Naruto that you like him."said Temari. Hinata was shocked.

"O-ok. Ino, truth or dare." said Hinata.

"Truth."

"Do you really like Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"No. I just said I did to get on Sakura's nerves." answered Ino easily.

"But I just pretended to like him to get on your nerves!" sais Sakura.

"Well anyway." said Ino. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act all girly around Neji." said Ino.

"Done. Now Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I want to know: Do you like Lee?" asked Tenten.

"Umm... yes." said Sakura. Tenten stared at Sakura.

"Well then I guess last is Rose."

"Why me?" muttered Rose.

"Because you're the only one left. Now truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Dare I guess." said Rose.

"Well then." Temari got an evil look in her eyes and she whispered into Sakura's ear. Slowly the same evil smile came onto Sakura's face.

"I dare you to kiss Gaara." said Temari. Rose stared at her.

"I am so getting you back for this Temari. Mark my evil little words." said Rose.

Oh my. What do you think? I hope you liked it. Man that took me a while. Please review. I'll update again soon.


	7. New friends

**Yo! Sorry it took a while. I know the last chapter was un eventful but what ever.** **Here's the next chappie.**

The girls woke up late and started packing.

"Sakura, where's your bathroom?" asked Rose.

"Down the hall to the right." said Sakura. Rose nodded and went down the hall, but she went into the wrong room. It was Sakura's bedroom. Rose walked over and touched the sleeve of a white and red kimono.

"Hey." said Sakura's voice. Rose jumped.

"Oh hey Sakura. Sorry I guess I didn't follow your directions closely enough." said Rose rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok."

"Hey, Sakura.,"

"Yes." she replied.

"Why didn't you wear this kimono?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to save that kimono for my wedding." she explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, the bathrooms over there." she said. Rose nodded. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Temari. She came back in a little while. "Guys, Rose has to go to the Hokage's tower." said Temari.

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." said Rose. She walked out the door. Soon she reached the tower.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Rose said politely when she walked in.

"Hello Rose." said the hokage.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Rose.

"Well you see, the jutsu we put on your world to forget you seems to have left out three people. That is to say that three people still remember that you exist."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"There names are Teresa, Vivien and Taquir." said the Hokage.

Rose's Pov:

Had I heard right? My three best friends still remembered me?

"Well." said the Hokage. "We have arranged that you will go back to your world and take them back here."

"Awesome! When do I leave?" I asked eagerly.

"Now. We know for a fact that all of their parents are away so we need them here as soon as possible." said the Hokage.

"Just give me a portal and I'll go!" I yelled. Another one of those swirly portal things came right next to me.

"Don't forget. The portal will open up in Taquir's back yard when your done." yelled the Hokage as I stepped into the portal. Once on the other side I recognized this house as my friend Teresa's. Looking through the window I figured out that Vivien was sleeping over. 'Figures, there cousins anyway.' I thought. I knocked on the door and Vivien got up to answer it.

"Rose!" she yelled. "Teresa! Rose is here!" Teresa came behind Vivien and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Wait a sec and I'll tell you." I said. I explained that I had gone to the Naruto world and that I was now training to be a ninja. I explained how they and Taquir would be able to come back with me.

"So do you want to come?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" yelled Teresa punching her fist into the air.

"OK!" said Vivien.

"Then we have to go get Taquir." I said. "Go get dressed. And pack some stuff while your at it." They went upstairs and I tapped my foot impatiently and then they came down. Vivien had a light green messenger bag, Teresa had a black one. Thank god his house wasn't to far away. I thought.

"Hello." said Taquir when we knocked on his door. "Oh hey!"

"Taquir. Do you want to go with us to the Naruto world?" asked Vivien.

"Yes! But how?" he asked.

"Rose can take us there!" said Vivien. Taquir stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I explained yet again. His eyes opened wide. "I gotta go get some stuff!" he said. Taquir ran upstairs and we waited. He came back down with a navy blue back pack and we walked into his back yard. Another swirly portal opened. I grabbed everyone and led them through it.

"Holly shit!" yelled Teresa.

"Watch your language." said Vivien.

"Yeah Teresa watch your language!" said Taquir.

"Shut up all of you!!!!" I yelled. "Follow me to the Hokage's tower.

In the tower:

"So I take it the mission was a success." said the Hokage.

"Hai sir." I said.

"Well then, everyone will get there own apartment." said the Hokage. He handed them keys and my friends took them.

"Lets go guys." I said. WE went into my apartment first, and hung out.

"Wow, I cant believe we are actually here." said Vivien.

"Yeah, me neither." said Taquir.

"Well we have to go shopping for ninja cloths." said Teresa.

"Well then lets go." said Vivien. I followed them out of the apartment.

Teresa's POV:

So, we reached the market. FINALLY! God am I impatient.

"Lets go in here!" said Vivien. I followed the shorter girl into a nearby clothing store dragging Taquir behind me. Rose walked behind us. This was going to be a long shopping trip.

Back in Rose's apartment, Normal POV:

Vivien's black hair was in a long pony tail that reached a little past her shoulders. Her shirt was a pink tank top with a ying-yang symbol that matched the ying-yang necklace she wore. She also wore a very pale green mini skirt and medium pink leggings on under them. Her ninja sandals were light green.

Taquir wore a dark red t-shirt and black shorts. His ninja sandals were black also. He had bandages wrapped around his left leg and a dog-tag necklace on. He had on black fingerless gloves.

Teresa wore a black tank top that had red ribbon detail (like a corset). She also wore khaki shorts that fell right above her knees. Her black/brown hair was let loose and it reached to her mid-back. Teresa wore black fingerless gloves and red leg warmers. Her necklace was a jet (black stone) studded choker. Her sandals were black.

Rose now wore a midnight blue tank top and black fishnets covered her arms. Her skirt was black and she had black skin-tight shorts on. Her combat boots were still on. Now her brown hair was up in a high pony tail. Her locket still was around her neck.

"This is so cool." said Teresa.

"Yeah, hey Rose."

"Yes." said Rose.

"Can you introduce us to the Naruto characters?" asked Taquir.

"Yes, but guys I have some important things to say to say." said Rose.

" Like what?" asked Vivien.

"Like, that our excuse for knowing everyone's name is that we can see the future. Like the fact that we can actually die here so be careful. And like the fact that I have to kiss Gaara." said Rose. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Sense when?" asked Teresa.

" a game of truth or dare." I said.

"Oh."

"Well then lets go!" said Rose.

"Hell yes!" yelled Teresa.

Hey! The new characters are based on my friends, just like rose is based on me. Please review.


	8. Powers

**Yo. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The new characters are my actual friends so please don't flame. I am trying the best that I can. I don't own Naruto. Also I'm sorry for spelling mistakes.**

Rose's Pov:

I grabbed all of my friends and marched them over to the park, for some very odd yet conveniently Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Baki were there. It's a small world isn't it.

"Ok I'll introduce everyone." I gestured to Vivien Teresa and Taquir. "The one that looks Chinese is Vivien, the goth looking girl is Teresa." at this point Teresa hit my arm HARD.

"Shut the hell up Rose." she said to me.

"Ok then. And the guy is Taquir. NOW THEN." I rolled up my sleeves. " These are Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro. The old peoples

are Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Baki. And this smexy (yes it is a word) guy is Gaara!" I said glomping him.

"What the hell?" asked Teresa. Gaara glared over his shoulder at me were I had latched onto his gourd.

"Get... off... of... me..." he said through gritted teeth.

"No." I replied. He struggled in vain to get me off his back but I clung on, making sure that the cork for the gourd was securely on. Some of the guys sniggered.

"Shut it." Gaara told them.

"You look like a water-melon." Lee said to Vivien.

"Ok then..." said Vivien.

"Now what?" asked Teresa.

"Now we find out what your powers are." said Kakashi.

"Alright!" said Vivien.

"Hell yes!" said Teresa.

"Oh yeah!" said Taquir.

"How do we do that?" asked Vivien.

"Well, think of an element that you would consider controlling." said Kakashi.

"That's it?" asked Taquir.

"That's it." said Kakashi.

"Fire!" said Taquir and Teresa at the same time.

"Telepathy powers." said Vivien.

"Yay!" I said from Gaara's back.

"Then lets try it. Taquir and Teresa first, try to make a fireball." said Gai.

"Ok asparagus man!" they said, making some random hand-signs. A puff of smoke came out.

"Great job!" I said then I fell off of Gaara's back.

"Now you try Vivien." said Kakashi.

"But start small, like that cat!" said Ino.

"Ok!" said Vivien. She made the same sign that Ino did, but nothing happened.

"Well... can you think of another element..." started Kakashi.

"Vivien! Your flute!" I burst out. "Try it!"

"Ummm ok." said Vivien, she reached into her bag and yelled. "Oh my gosh! My flute's turned wooden!"

"Well try it anyway." said Taquir. Vivien glared at him.

"Shut it Taquira!" said Vivien.

"Taquira Taquira!" I sang to the tune of Hip's don't lie by Shaquira.

"Shut the up all of you!" yelled Teresa.

"Such language." I said wagging my finger at her.

"Will you just play your flute already?!?!?!" Tenten yelled.

"Fine, fine sheesh." said Vivien. Vivien put the wooded flute up to her lips and played a Irish folk song, it sounded much prettier with the wooden instrument. The cat twitched for a second.

" Its worked!" yelled Vivien.

"Now that we have established your powers we now know who will teach you." said Asuma.

"HE SPEAKS!" I yelled.

"Well who's teaching us?" Taquir asked putting his hand over my mouth, I bit him in retaliation.

"Owww!" he yelled.

"Well Taquir and Teresa will be taught by Sasuke." said Kurenai.

"Ino will teach Vivien." said Asuma.

"And Rose will be taught by Gaara."

"Well this sucks." said Taquir.

"Shut it Taquir." said Teresa. "This rocks."

"If Gaara is teaching me then do I have to go to Suna?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact yes you will." said Baki.

"No!!!!" I yelled. "I have to be separated by my friends?!? For how long?"

"One month then we will see how much you have improved." said Kakashi.

"Wait! So that girl is going to be with MY Sasuke for a month?!" yelled Ino.

"Suck it up Ino. He doesn't like you, and plus he's emo, go out with Kiba or something." said Teresa.

"Why you little..." said Ino. I pulled out my light blue ipod and clicked through the songs until I found the song _Shut up _I put my finger on the volume button and waited for Ino to move a bit closer then I turned the volume onto full blast and everyone (including me) covered there ears. I put the volume on low again.

"Now, Ino please don't try to hurt Teresa, I need her to keep me sain." I said.

"What ever." said Ino.

"Everyone is dismissed." said Asuma.

"HE SPEAKS AGAIN!" I yelled, man was this going to be fun... "Come on guy's I'm going to the lake." I said. All of the younger ninja's plus Teresa, Vivien and Taquir followed me to the lake. "Teresa!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn on the song move along!" I yelled. She pulled out her black ipod and flicked through the songs. Then when she found the song she put it up on full volume. Teresa, Vivien and I started dancing like crazy. We were dancing until someone splashed water on us. I looked around I saw Tenten and Ino at the lakes edge giggling at us.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Teresa asked.

"Youth?" asked Vivien.

"No." said Teresa. "Everyone Go get your swimsuits and meet us back here in ten minutes!" she yelled. We ran back to the house and pulled on our swim suits, then we pulled on our regular cloths and rushed out the door. Everyone else was there and waiting for us.

"Don't get my ipod wet!" yelled Teresa, she put on her ipod and we pulled off our regular cloths and jumped into the water.

"You all are troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Shut it Shika." growled Teresa when she got to the surface.

"How deep do you think this lake is?" I asked Vivien.

"Don't know." said Vivien.

"I want to see." I said. I took a deep breath and tried to swim to the bottom. I swam about thirteen feet until my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I swam back to the surface.

"Did you get to the bottom?" asked Vivien.

"Nope." I said. Looking around most of the other ninja's were either on the bank or walking on the water. Only my friends and I were actually in the water, unless you count Akamaru.

"Rose! Think fast!" yelled Teresa. She splashed me with water full in the face. I splashed back but somehow I got Sasuke wet. He sent a small fireball at us bit we ducked and it went accross the lake and burned Vivien's cloths.

"Crap." I said. "We have to go shopping AGAIN!"

**Yay! I'm sorry that took so long. My friends made me type this chapter. Please review. Please!**


	9. Trees

Hey. My friends are making me type this chapter. Yeesh there mean. I mean seriously, Vivien will murder me if I didn't type it.

Vivien: Damn right!

Me: Meanie. Anywho on with the story!

Rose's POV:

I was stuck looking for cloths for Vivien. She obviously couldn't go in the store in a bathing suit and no one else wanted to come. So here I am picking out cloths. I grabbed some cloths that I thought she would like and payed. Then I ran back to where everyone was.

"I'm back." I said putting my hands on my knees.

"What did ya get?!" asked Vivien. I handed her the bag and she went behind a tree. Then she came out again. Vivien wore a white Chinese style shirt (think Tenten's) that had a ying-yang symbol on it. Then she wore green cargo capris and the regular sandals. Her ying-yang symbol necklace was still on. Then she had white arm warmers.

"Yay!" she yelled.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru.

"Be quiet." Said Ino smacking Shikamaru over the head.

"Now, I wanna try walking up trees." said Teresa.

"Me too." said Taquir.

"Me three." said Vivien.

"Three against one, I'll do it too." I said. "Can someone help us?"

"Hn." said Sasuke. "I'll help."

"I'LL HELP YOU! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Thank you." said Teresa.

"Yosh! I will help too!" said Lee.

"Yay!" said Vivien.

"I will." said Sakura.

"We're going then bye." said Neji, he and Tenten walked away followed by everyone else. So it was just me, Sasuke, Teresa, Lee, Vivien, Taquir, Naruto and Sakura.

"Ok." said Teresa. "So each of you guys," she pointed to Lee, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. "Can train on of us." she pointed to me, Vivien, Taquir and herself.

"Ok. I wanna train with Lee!" said Vivien.

"Then let us train while we are still youthful!" exclaimed Lee he grabbed her upper arm and ran with her to a tree a little ways away.

"Now then, Sakura your really good at this why don't you train Taquir." said Teresa.

"Um, how did you know I was good at it?" she asked. I shot Teresa a look.

"Because we know almost everything about you guys." she said quickly.

"Then I guess Teresa you have to go with Sasuke." I said.

"And why is that?!" she asked.

"Because I already trained with him and he would kill me." I explained.

"Hello. I'm right here." he said.

"Well good, your training me." said Teresa, she walked over to a tree and waited for Sasuke to follow her.

"Well Naruto it's just you and me." I said happily.

"But you can already walk on water, it's a higher level than walking on trees. Why do you bother?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I bet I'll pass with ease!" I said punching my fist into the air.

"Well focus your chakra and try." said Naruto. I made the hand-sign that I had learned from watching the show and focused. Then I tried to run up the tree, I got up about five feet and fell down on my butt.

"Ouch!" I said. I looked at my friends. Vivien had made scratch marks on the tree at least ten feet up. 'How did she do that?' Teresa was yelling ast Sasuke about something and her scratches were a bit above mine. But Taquir's were a good twenty feet off the ground!

"Here." said Naruto. He helped me up and gave me a kukuni. "Mark how high you got to." he instructed. I took the kukuni and concentrated on my chakra again then I started running. I made it five feet again and started to slip, but instead of falling back I put more chakra into my feet. It felt really funny, like my feet were getting lighter and walked up another three feet. Then I made a scratch and came falling down on my back, Naruto caught me before I touched the ground.

"Thank you Naruto." I said.

"No problem! Keep trying and maybe you can get almost as good as me!" he said.

"Almost?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be Hokage some day! Nobody will surpass me! Believe it!" he said.

"Right then."

Taquir's POV:

'This is really easy! I got up pretty far on my first try.' Now I'm sitting on a branch and watching everyone practice. Well, Teresa is yelling at Sasuke and not practicing.

"Shut up!" Teresa yelled. "I'm trying my best and I don't need you telling me that I suck!"

"Just practice." he said.

"Fine."

"Hey Taquir try to get to the top this time." said Sakura. I jumped down and landed on my feet funny.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you ok?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." I said. But my ankles was twisted oddly.

"Oh here, your ankle." she said. A green colored glow covered her hand as she rested it on my ankle. I tried to stand on it and I didn't feel any pain.

"Thank you Sakura." I said.

"No problem. Now start practicing." she said. I nodded and tried once more, about fifty feet up the tree I stopped on a branch. Then I started up again 'How tall is this tree?' I kept running and resting on the tree and finally made it to the top.

"I did it!" I yelled. Several birds flew off in fright. "Question it, How do I get down?"

"You can come down now!" I heard Sakura yell. I tried to walk back down on the trunk but I found it slippery. So I hopped to a branch and then to the next one. It was getting dark. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing.'

Vivien's POV:

Lee is really fun to work with. He's patient even when I could only go twenty feet up the tree. I wonder, why does everyone make fun of him?

"Good job Vivien! You truly have the spirit of youth!" proclaimed Lee. "Just practice a little more and you will be able to get to the top easily."

"Alright. For youth!" I yelled earning a grin of approval from Lee. I concentrated which was getting more difficult as Teresa's yells kept disturbing me. Then when I though I had enough chakra I started sunning up the tree, about five feet after my last mark I started to slip and slashed the tree with my kukuni. I was falling down and froze up, my body would move but I felt someone grab me before I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was being held by Lee!

"Be more careful." he said seriously. "You could have really hurt yourself."

"I will, thanks Lee." I said. "Time to try again!" This time I managed to swing myself onto a branch and sit there, well more like cling there, I looked around. Teresa was STILL yelling, man she's loud. Rose was only twenty feet above the tree and Taquir was no where I could see around me. When I looked up however Taquir was sitting on a branch above me in another tree. 'How did he get so good so quick?'

Teresa's POV: 

"Nah Nah, I cant here you." I said putting my fingers in my ears to block out Sasuke's voice.

"Practice!" he yelled at me.

"Fine. " I decided to stop yelling and concentrated my chakra, but no matter how hard I tried my mind wandered to my argument with Sasuke about how I, for lack of a better word, sucked at climbing trees. 'No wonder Rose didn't want to work with him.' I ran up trying to get as high up the tree as I could, however I only got up ten feet.

"Try again." said Sasuke. He REALLY needed to shut up.

"I am." I said, then I tried to climb again with my anger wanting me to prove to Sasuke that I was trying, I got up to a high branch and glared down at Sasuke who glared back up at me. My only problem is that his glare made mine look sugar coated.

"See." I said.

"You got up on a branch, big deal." said Sasuke.

"You are so dead." I said launching my self off of the branch and at Sasuke. Lee had abandoned Vivien training and was holding back sasuke who looked like he wanted to murder me as well. Vivien ran over to where I was sitting on the ground and put her hand on my shoulder Rose joined her a few second later.

"You need to calm down." said Rose by accident hitting Vivien's head as she raised her hands in exasperation.

"Dude." said Vivien rubbing her head.

"You girls sure know how to get under Sasuke's skin." said Lee

"Thank you."I said.

"Training is done for today, go home." said Sakura as she ran over to her beloved Sasuke Taquir joined us and we walked back to our apartments.

"How was your training." I asked them.

"I suck." said Rose.

"I'm ok." said Vivien.

"I rule!" yelled Taquir. "I got to the top of the tree!"

"How?" asked Rose . "I'm the worst ever at it."

"Thats my secret." he said.

"Good night." said Vivien. "See ya tomorrow."

"Night!" we all said.

**Yo! My friends made me type this chapter. Sorry for the slow updates I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Tests

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Naruto (none of us do). Read and Review!**

Teresa's POV:

I woke up the next morning my legs aching from all the running yesterday. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I pulled on my cloths and opened the door. Rose, Vivien and Taquir stood there.

"We start our training today." said Rose.

"So, you two better find Sasuke." said Vivien. "I'd better find Ino too."

"I'll see you guys later." said Rose she walked off out of the apartments.

"Wait Rose!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you have to go to Suna?" I asked.

"The Hokage told me last night that I wont go to Suna, there isn't enough water to practice with." she said.

"Oh, ok."

"See ya." Rose ran off and so did Vivien. Taquir and I walked to the clearing that we had practiced in the other day and looked around. Sasuke wasn't there yet. Taquir and I practiced walking up trees until, he came five minutes later.

"Hello Sasuke-sensei." I said emphasizing the 'sensei' part.'

"Hn."

"What are we going to do?" asked Taquir.

"Your going to try to make a fire." said Sasuke "Watch." He made some hand seals and yelled. "Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball came out of the mouth and burned some nearby practice dummies

"You expect us to be able to that?" I asked, shocked.

"You should be able to do something like it." said Sasuke.

"Then I'll try!" said Taquir. He made the hand seals and yelled the same as Sasuke had, his fire ball only scorched the dummies, while Sasuke's had disintegrated them.

"Now you try." said Sasuke turning to me. I made the hand seals and thought about what I wanted: A big fire, but the fire in my mind was blackish, not red, I tried anyway.

"Fire element; Grand fireball jutsu!" I yelled. My fireball was the same size as Taquir's, and did the same damage as his had but my fireball had been black.

Taquir's POV:

"T-that was black fire." I said staring at the dummy that we had burned.

"No dip." said Teresa.

"Well it didn't do any more damage, maybe it's just the color." said Sasuke, even he was unnerved by the oddly colored fire.

"Maybe, or maybe I am super powerful!" yelled Teresa.

"Well, whatever can we get on with it?" I asked

"Fine, try to burn these." said Sasuke pulling out wooden senbon needles and launching them at us. We burned them with ease, but when Sasuke used more numbers the training got a bit harder.

"Now, try to dodge these!" yelled sasuke throwing a kukuni at us. I managed to get away with little damage.

'He's going to train us with our fire and our bodies.' I thought. Then I looked at Teresa, she was launching black fireball after black fire ball at Sasuke trying to beat him. I prepared to make mine but Sasuke aimed one at me. I fell to the ground.

'This training is going to be harder than I thought.'

With Vivien, Vivien POV:

"So now what?" I asked Ino setting my flute down.

"Now your going to try and make me do something, using your flute" she said.

"Ok."

"But because, you cant say the name of the jutsu because you have the flute your going to have to think: Mind transfer jutsu." I nodded. "Try it." I took the flute out and played the note 'G' facing Ino. I thought 'Mind transfer Jutsu.' and I felt my body fall into nothingness. All of the sudden I was looking at my own fallen body from another persons eyes. Only, I had my flute with me. I tried to make Ino, for I had decided that I was in her body, walk forward. I couldn't make her. So in played another 'G' and I was out and into my own body.

"I couldn't do it." I said. "I couldn't make you move."

"At least you got inside my mind." said Ino. "I'm curious what does my mind look like?"

"I don't know what you mean Ino." I said truthfully.

"Well, when you get inside someone's mind and look around their mind resembles something. For example, Shikamaru's mind is like an office and Sakura's is like a library." said Ino.

"I didn't get to look around, I was looking through your eyes the whole time." I said.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. We will have to try again later." she said. I nodded and put my flute to my lips once again.

With Rose, Rose's POV:

I walked over to a river where Gaara had told me to meet him and sat down on a rock. I heard a small whooshing noise and turned. Gaara was staring at me with his icy eyes, I swallowed. Then I got myself back together and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Try and move the water." he said I got up and made the dragon handseal, water came up and swirled around me a bit and I watched the water swirl sometimes falling but I managed to pick it up again.

"Sand shiruken." said Gaara's voice, I turned in time to see sand flying towards me and I couldn't move my feet I closed my eyes as the sand shiruken hit me in the stomach sending ,me into the river. I opened my eyes and mouth, unfortunately letting water into my lungs. I swam to the surface and looked around.

"What was that for!?" I asked Gaara.

"I wanted to see if water would protect you." he said.

"Well, I don't have a demon inside me. So the water doesn't move." I said. Gaara's eyes flashed for a split second then went back to normal.

"Try again." he said launching more sand shiruken at me. I tried to put up a wall of water in defense.

'This training is going to be the death of me.' I thought.

A Month Later, After training :

Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, Teresa, Sasuke, Rose and Vivien entered a clearing where the Hokage was waiting for them. The girls were chattering, Ino was trying to flirt with Sasuke and Taquir was walking with his arms folded in silence. Gaara walked behind everyone else.

"Well, we must determine how good you have gotten. So, you will fight eachother." said the Hokage.

"What?!" yelled Rose.

"We have to see how you fight. First up: Teresa and Rose." he said. Rose and Teresa walked up and looked at eachother.

"I'm sorry I have to kick your butt!" said Rose.

"Yeah right. You wont be able to beat me!" challenged Teresa.

Vivien's POV:

Teresa and Rose stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity until the Hokage said "Begin." Teresa made some handseals and said some words that I couldn't hear. A black fireball came out of her mouth and headed towards Rose. Rose made some seals too and muttered something, 'Man my hearing is bad.' I thought. A small rain cloud went over them and rain fell putting out Teresa's fire. Teresa now launched more fireballs at her and this time they were not put out. Rose watched as the Fireballs came near and at the right moment dodged.

"What?!" asked Teresa.

"Avoiding sand shiruken is hard, giant fireballs are definitely easier to doge. Then while Rose was talking Teresa let loose another fireball Rose tried to dodge but the fireball followed her.

"What the hell!"

"It's like a tracking missel." she said. "It's going to track you until it hits something."

"Well, then." said Rose still running. "Time to kick it up a notch." Rose turned at more water came from between the trees surrounding the clearing. The water swirled around Rose and when the the fire touched it the fire disappeared and the water turned into steam. Then rose made a string of water go over to Teresa and hold her feet still.

"I win!" said Rose bouncing up and down.

"Good for you, NOW LET ME GO!" Yelled Teresa.

"Fine." The water let Teresa go and Rose walked over to her. "That was fun!"

"Good job guys!" I said.

"Yeah, good job." said Taquir.

"Now I have ti fight Taquira." I said annoyed.

"Stop calling me Taquira!" he yelled.

"No." I said. Then we walked to the center of the arena.

**Yo! Sorry for the slow updates. Please review.**


	11. Tests and Plywood

**Hello. My friend Vivien is going to murder me if I didn't write this. How do you feel about that? I don't own Naruto and all that Jazz. I own nothing mentioned in this chapter, NOTHING! If you have questions please voice them to me. I am not trying to offend and males who read this. Please review!**

Vivien's POV:

I stepped into the arena and looked at Taquir 'I get to fight him, Yes!' I thought. I got out my flute and waited.

"Begin!" yelled the Hokage. I played a scale on my flute quickly and My body fell forward into the familiar blackness I went whizzing through the air. When I opened my eyes I was looking at my own body, the flute had come with me though. I looked around at my surroundings, Taquir's mind was a rather messy office, like how Ino had said Shikamaru's mind would be. 'Hmmmm. What do I want him to do? Oh yes!' I pulled out a file labeled 'Random' and looked through it. I laughed.

"This is going to be fun."

Out of POV:

Taquir's eyes were unfocused and Vivien lay a few feet away from him. Then Taquir started tap dancing, reciting Romeo and Juliet and playing air guitar at the same time. All of the ninjas looked at Taquir, Teresa and Rose burst out laughing.

"Romeo, Romeo, where art though Romeo?" he recited.

'Enough fooling around.' thought Vivien. She tightened her hold on Taquir's mind and forced him to run headlong into a tree repeatedly. Vivien played more noted and transported to her body.

"Winner, Vivien!" said the Hokage. "Now Rose and Vivien fight." The two took their places and looked at eachother.

"Men are weak minded." laughed Vivien.

"Yeah, but I'm not. I'm gonna win." said Rose.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Fight!" yelled a few on the onlookers.

"Fine." said Rose. Her hands made quick signs and water snaked it's way towards Vivien.

'Her attacks are just like Gaara's, only adapted to water.' thought Vivien. Vivien played a few notes and her body fell down.

'This is going to be to easy.' she thought. Rose smirked an almost Gaara-like smirk and then the water around Vivien's body caged it in a water-prison.

"Wow." Ino said. "Gaara, did you really teach her that?" Gaara continued to watch the match.

"Vivien, I'm waiting." said Rose. The water around Vivien's body spun more rapidly and then Rose lifted up her hand and Vivien's body rose with it. Then, Rose let the body down, her eyes glazed and she started yelling "Plywood!" multiple times.

Vivien's POV:

"Haha! I have control of you now Rose!" I sniggered to myself like a mad maniac. I looked at my surroundings: a storage room, unlabeled boxes lined the walls and were stacked in piles. 'No wonder she can never remember anything.' I played more notes on my flute and made Rose do a jutsu that I knew the would not be able to do.

"Water element; water dragon jutsu!" I made her yell. I watched as Rose fell forward, she did not have the chakra capacity to do the advanced jutsu. Playing a 'G' I was transported to my own body.

"Winner, Vivien." said the Hokage. I joined Teresa and Taquir, who had finally woken up, at Rose's side.

"You rock!" said Teresa. Rose was out-cold.

"I beat you Taquira!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shut it." he said. I grinned and Rose opened her eyes.

"You are really loud." she croaked. 'Typical Rose.'

"Why were you yelling 'Plywood?'" asked Kiba, he and his team came over to check on Rose.

"Ah, in seventh grade we saw this thing... yeah. Rose got addicted to saying plywood." said Teresa.

"I see." said Shino.

"A-are y-you g-gonna b-be able t-to walk?" Hinata asked Rose.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Rose. She tried to stand up but wobbled a bit. Teresa and I grabbed her arms and put them around our shoulders, we started walking back to the apartments.

"Vivien, remind me to kill you later." said Rose.

"Oh corse I will tell you to kill me Rose." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Hn." she said back.

"Your turning into Sasuke!" I half yelled

"Hey, everyone come over to my apartment, we'll tell eachother about our training." said Teresa. We agreed and walked to her apartment.

At the Apartment... Normal POV:

"So, how did you like training with Sasuke?" asked Rose, she was slowly gaining back her chakra and her strength. She was now propped against a chair.

"Terrible." said Taquir.

"Well, I didn't mind much, but he has to drop the emo-ness. We know he's an ok person and I might... Like him." said Teresa. Vivien and Taquir started laughing.

"WAIT! I have a song for this!" said Rose. She pulled out her ipod and started flipping through the songs.

"You kept that through out battle?" asked Vivien.

"NO." Rose scoffed. "I have it to Hinata to hold."

"I see." said Taquir.

"Ah ah!" yelled Rose. "I found it!" A familiar guitar solo came from the ipod:

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?" the ipod played. Teresa hit Rose who was singing along.

"That is SO not me!" she yelled.

"Yes it is." said Taquir.

"Don't deny it." said Vivien.

"Aw screw you all." Teresa shot back. "What about yours Vivien?" Rose switched off the ipod.

"Well, we trained near where Rock Lee trains so I got to look at him." Vivien blushed, very un-Vivien-ish.

"Aw. Vivien is in love!" Rose said.

"Shut it!" said Vivien. "Well, I got better obviously."

"And yours?" Taquir asked turning to Rose.

"I... I really like Gaara. The training is pretty tough though." she said.

"Tough?" asked Teresa.

"I wanna see you block sand shiruken!" she retaliated.

"Whatever." said Vivien. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Taquira, good night emo queen, good night Gaara-lover." They all left for their own apartments.

But little did they know, a certain red-head had heard every word that they had said... Gaara's POV:

I had been sitting on the roof of some random building when I heard my name being mentioned. Now I'm sitting there and thinking, 'What did that mean 'Gaara-lover'?' I wanted my questions answered, but I didn't know who to ask. I guess I could ask Temari tomorrow. 'Yeah I'll do that.' I jumped to the roof of the place Temari, Kankuro and I were staying in and sat there the rest of the night.

Yay! My computer wouldn't let me update for a while. Teresa, do you have anything that you want to say to your public?

Teresa: Hi...

Me: Can't you be anymore exuberant?

Teresa: QUACK!

Me: Not what I meant... Vivien, do you have anything sain to say?

Vivien: Ah, the power of youth!

Me: Your not sain either!

Vivien: I know. .

Me: Taquir, you're my last hope. Please say something normal.

Taquir: Hello.

Me: Your all hopeless.

All: Review!


	12. Songs and trouble

Hello. This is the next chapter. I fell very happy, .. PLYWOOD! Well, whatever. I don't own Naruto and I technically don't own my Oc's, Teresa, Taquir and Vivien, because they're based on my friends. Wow that was a long sentence. I own none of these songs. Please review, it means so much to me.

Gaara's POV:

I walked to te rooftop of the building that Temari and Kankuro were now sleeping in. 'What DID she mean?' I asked Shikaku.

"I think it's a sign of emotion." scoffed Shikaku.

'Ok then. What emotion though?'

"You are dumb Gaara." said Shikaku. "That other girls said 'Gaara-lover', does that mean anything to you?"

'No.' I admitted.

"IT MEANS SHE LOVES YOU!" Yelled Shikaku. "And I'm starting to get concerned about that."

'Why?'

"I don't feel like telling you." said Shikaku. I sighed, he is annoying. But... this means that Rose LOVES me. Grrr this is confusing. I slipped into a meditative state and waited for the sun to come up.

Taquir's POV:

"Rose is a heavy sleeper." I said.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Rose sleepily. Teresa, Vivien and I were trying to get Rose up so we could start taijutsu training. It was not working.

"Where's your ipod?" asked Vivien. I pulled out my ipod and handed it to Vivien. Vivien looked for a song and then put the head phones in Rose's ears.

"Watch this." she said. Vivien put the volume pretty high and the song Numa Numa played. Rose jumped out of bed and pulled the head phones out.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" She yelled. We ran out side and waited for her to follow. Ten minutes later Rose came out and had her ipod in her ears again.

"Are we dead?" asked Vivien.

"Yup." she said. "But then again... I've been threatening to kill you all sense the seventh grade."

"Good point." I said.

"So, Lee is going to train us?" asked Rose.

"Yes." said Teresa. "And we know Vivien is happy."

"Shut up." said Vivien blushing.

"What are you listening to now?" I asked Rose.

"I'm trying to figure out our characters theme songs." she replied.

"What do you have so far?"

"I have Tenten's, Kankuro's Sasuke's and Kakashi's." she said. "I'll tell you them when we find everyone. I can't wait to see Sasuke's face when I let him listen to the emo song."

"Well... Hey! There's Lee!" I said. Lee walked over to us and smiled widely.

Normal Pov:

"Hello everyone!" yelled Lee.

"Hi Lee." Said Rose, Vivien and Teresa.

"Hello." Said Taquir.

"We are going to be practicing taijutsu!" Said Lee.

"Yay." said Rose sarcastically.

"Gaara's behavior is running off on you." said Vivien.

"First, attach these to your legs!" said Lee. He handed the four some light weights. They clipped them around their legs and waited for Lee to continue.

"Ok! Run a lap around the clearing!" Yelled Lee. They did so, but it was hard with the weights. Lee instructed them with hand to hand combat and ended their training with more laps. Rose and Teresa were cussing because their ankles felt dead. Vivien was doing stretches so that shew didn't cramp and Taquir was listening to his ipod. Then Lee told them that the other ninjas wanted to hand out at the ramen place.

"Ok!" yelled Teresa and Vivien. Rose and Taquir grunted and started walking with Lee. Rose pulled out notepad and started writing the characters theme songs on it.

"Were here!" yelled Vivien skidding to a stop outside of the ramen bar.

"About time." said Sakura.

"Shut up." said Teresa.

"Hey, what kind of ramen do you guys want?" asked Naruto.

"Chicken." said Teresa.

"Same." said Vivien.

"Miso." said Rose and Taquir at the same time. They finished eating, all except for Choji and Naruto that is, and started talking. The ramen bar was empty by now.

"Hey guys! Rose has decided your theme songs!" said Teresa. Everyone looked at Rose who put her ipod on high so that they could listen.

"This is Sasuke's." she said.

" I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be

You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me

I got paint on my nails and makeup on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression girls just call me a fag

Cause the dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes

Cause emo is one step below transvestite..."

Sasuke growled, Rose, Taquir, Vivien and Teresa started cracking up.

"Sasuke-kun is not emo!" yelled Ino.

"Say's you." said Naruto who had also been laughing.

"Don't laugh Naruto." said Rose. "Your next Neji."

" I'm tired of being what you want me to be

feeling so faithless

lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

put under the pressure

of walking in your shoes

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've

become so numb

I can't feel you there

become so tired

so much more aware

I'm becoming this

all I want to do

is be more like me

and be less like you. . ."

"Whatever." said Neji.

"It fits." said Tenten.

"Yosh Can you find mine next?" Asked Lee.

"Sure. But Teresa, you have this one." Rose whispered then name of the song into Teresa's ear and Teresa laughed. Pulling out her black ipod she flipped until a song came on.

"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting - hunh (come on, hoo-hah)

Those kids were fast as lighting - ha (woo-chop)

In fact it was a little bit frightening - hunh (huh-huh-huh)

But they fought with expert timing. - ha

Sing it girl"

"Whats Kung fu fighting?" asked Lee.

"It's like taijutsu." said Vivien.

"Who's next?" asked Rose.

"How about Tenten?" asked Lee.

"Ok then." said Taquir. Rose flipped through her songs and paused. A song came on and most of the girls and some of the boy's heads bobbed along with the music.

"I'll be everything that I want to be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl

I can lose my hard earned freedom in my fear defines my world

I declare my independence from the critics and their stones

I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..."

"I like it." said Kiba.

"It fits her." said Vivien.

"Now, lets have Kankuro." said Taquir. Rose pulled her ipod out and flipped through the songs yet again.

"I really like this song." Said Rose.

"Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings,

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams.

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream.

Master!

Master!

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream.

Master!

Master!

Needlework the way, never you betray.

Life of death becoming clearer.

Pain monopoly, ritual misery.

Chop your breakfast on a mirror."

"That's an interesting choice." said Sakura.

"I like it!" proclaimed Kankuro. He silenced himself when Gaara gave him a glare.

"Moving on., Hinata." said Rose. Hinata blushed deeply as some people's eyes rested upon her.

"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah."

"I r-really l-like it." Hinata said.

"I agree." said Shino. His teammates stared at him. Shino, THE Shino, was talking. Oh my gosh. (AN: I know that Shino talks.)

"Speaking of Shino; Rose, do you have one for him?" asked Teresa. Rose nodded and became engrossed in her music.

"Look, he's crawling up my wall

Black and hairy, very small

Now he's up above my head

Hanging by a little thread

Boris the spider

Boris the spider

Now he's dropped on to the floor

Heading for the bedroom door

Maybe he's as scared as me

Where's he gone now, I can't see"

"Well, it's a bug song." said Taquir.

"I liked it." said Vivien. Their disagreements lead to a quarrel.

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!!!!" Rose yelled. Ino and Sakura looked at her, someone had beaten them in a yelling fight.

"Honestly." said Teresa.

"Now then. Ino, we got one for you... don't we?" asked Vivien.

"Of corse." said Rose.

"I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out\

That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody firedup

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna to happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl."

"Heck yes!" yelled Ino.

"This is troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Well, perhaps you'd lie to listen to your theme song." said Ino.

"Yeah, whats Shikamaru's?" asked Choji.

"Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass

seven years has gone so fast

wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when september ends."

"Ah Green-day." sighed Teresa.

"Whats a Greenday?" asked Naruto.

"Greenday is a band. They play music." said Vivien.

"Moving on." said Rose.

"Choji!" yelled Teresa.

"Your turn." said Taquir.

"So if you're lonely

You know I'm here waiting for you

I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot away from you

And if you leave here

You leave me broken

shattered I lie

I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot then we can die

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I say... take me out."

"How does that apply to him?" asked Ino.

"You try to come up with a theme song for him." retorted Rose.

"Hey, you forgot Gaara." said Taquir.

"Oh yeah, here is Gaara's." said Rose.

"I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside

All I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do

You do if you knew

What would you do?

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

'Cause no one understands"

There was a long silence. It seemed to strech on fro sunrises and sunsets. During that silence Gaara and Rose wer3e having a glaring contest. Gaara was winning by a long shot, finally Rose blinked.

"Damn it." she said.

"Hey, do you guys have theme songs?" asked Temari who was obviously trying to break the tension.

"Yup!" said Vivien. Here's mine." she pulled out her ipod and a song began to play.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream

of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

"W-wow, I l-like that s-song." said Hinata.

"Me too." said Ino.

"Teresa, your song." said Rose.

" We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

they're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"I hate that song." said Rose while covering her ears.

"I like it." said Teresa.

"It's ok." said Sasuke.

"Taquir, whats your song?" asked Lee.

"Hello there the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in backround of the morgue

The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never end

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime

And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders

catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

stop this pain tonight"

" I like it!" said Tenten

"Really?" asked Taquir.

"Yeah." said Tenten.

"I wanna see what Rose's is." said Ino. "I bet it's gonna suck."

"Shut up." retorted Rose.

"Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight"

"I like it." said Rose. "What do you think?"

"It's kinda boring." said Sakura.

"It's mushy." said Kiba, Akamaru yipped in agreement. Rose stuck her tongue out at them. There was quiet for a few more seconds before a loud yell came into the shop.

"Guys! Get to the Hokage's tower now!" yelled Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"The sound Village is attacking Suna!"


	13. War

**I updated. I don't own Naruto. Mary-sues galore people. Suck it up. Here you go; this sucky chapter.**

"WHAT?!" Yelled Temari.

"It's true! Come on, we have to go to the Hokage's tower!" yelled Kakashi. All of them ran, but Rose, Teresa, Taquir and Vivien were considerably slower. They arrived five minutes after everyone else and stood panting.

"Pack your supplies. We will meet at the gates in five minutes." Said the Hokage. All of them ran to their apartments.

"Screw these!" yelled Rose. She tore off the weights she was wearing and packed her bags lightly. Then she ran like hell to the gates. Teresa and Vivien arrived soon after her; Taquir had come before them.

"Lets move out!" said Kakashi. "You four," he pointed to Rose, Vivien, Teresa and Taquir, "Stay together."

"Hai!" said Rose. She turned her face toward her friends. Teresa was staring ahead and so was the others. But she could tell that none of her friends were prepared to die today.

"Lets go." Whispered Vivien. They shed their weights and ran after Kakashi's team. After an hour of intense running they reached the edges of the fire country. When they got there, Rose was panting and drank from her water bottle. Taquir was eating a soldier pill and Vivien and Teresa were doing the same.

"Lets go." Said Kankuro. Apparently the san siblings wanted to get to Suna as soon as they could. Everyone set off again but they kept making quick ten minute stops along the way. By nightfall they had reached within a mile of Suna.

"We're here. Can anybody see where the fighting is?" asked Kurenai. Hinata and Neji activated their byukagons.

"That way." They said in unison pointing to the west.

"Then were going to try and get to Suna from the east; we need orders." Said Asuma. Everyone ran but it was slow going for anyone besides the sand siblings to run in the slippery sand. Finally they reached Suna and identified themselves to the guards. They got to the Kazekage's tower and ran in.

"Good, you're all here." Said the Kazekage.

"What are our orders, sir?" asked Temari.

"To keep the invaders away from the walls." Replied the Kazekage. "Now hurry!" The teams ran outside again and then Kurenai led the American teens to a medical tent.

"Stay here." She said. Then Kurenai left the tent. For about thirty minutes the four stayed silent, then ninjas kept being brought into the tent. However, they knew none of these nin.

"Urgg!" said Rose, she was pacing the tent slightly. "I feel so useless!"

"I know. But we can't do anything until they call for us." Said Taquir.

"Still, I agree with Rose." Said Vivien, Teresa nodded. Just then, as if on a cue, Asuma came running into the tent.

"What is it?" asked Teresa.

"We need your guys help." Said the smoking jounin.

"Ok. Were coming." Said Vivien. The four ran after Asuma and stopped dead.

The sand was covered in blood. Under the moonlight it glistened, a sea of red, stretching as far as they could see. Shinobi were fighting a large group of sound ninjas not far off. Asuma ran into the thick of the battle, when Rose, Teresa, Vivien and Taquir tried to follow four sound ninjas barred their way.

"Hey, do these look like the right ones?" asked one of the nin.

"It looks like it." Said another one. Then the other two grabbed Vivien and Taquir. What seemed like wings appeared from their backs and then they took off. Teresa and Rose faced the remaining two. Then the other two preformed a sound jutsu. Rose and Teresa went down on their knees and put their hands over their ears; trying to block out the sound. Rose and Teresa passed out and the sound nin went into the main battle once again.

Some time later, Teresa's POV:

I woke up and clutched my head; it was pounding from the sound waves. I looked around and saw that Rose and I were in the medical tent. Rose was still asleep and two medic nin ran up to me. Following them was Kakashi-sensei.

"What happened?" he asked me. As I told him I could feel the sharigan digging in my brain; looking for the real answer. It was not a pleasant feeling. Apparently he accepted that I was telling the truth.

"I see. We will try to get them back." he said.

"What do you mean 'Try'?" asked a voice. I looked around and saw Rose sitting up. She was glaring at Kakashi, but I had never seen a glare like this before; it challenged Gaara's glare. Rose's eyes looked like cold stones. Her mouth was twisted in a snarl and she was clutching her kukuni harder then was necessary. "I'm going to find them." she continued.

"Not in your condition." said Kakashi. "You just got blasted by the sound ninjas. Rest."

"No." said Rose. She stood and teetered for a second then regained her balance. "I'm going to find them."

"Your acting like Gaara." I said.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Rose. "I just want to find our friends."

"No!" said Kakashi. Rose frowned and some water swirled around her.

'How the hell is she getting water in the middle of the desert?' I thought. Rose walked over to the flap of the tent.

"I'm fighting." she said. "By the way, where's Shikamaru?"

"He's near the shadow of Suna's wall." said Kakashi. Apparently he gave up on trying to stop my friend.

"I'm comming too." I said standing. Rose slipped out and I followed with Kakashi-sensei behind us.

Normal POV:

Rose strained her eyes for Shikamaru. He wasnt fighting the onslaught of enemies so Rose went up to him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose.

"I don't know." said Shikamaru. "Give me sometime to think." Rose stood by him and waited for ten minutes.

"I got it." said Shikamaru. "You control water right?" she nodded. "Normally people cant heard as well underwater."

"Oh! So I have to get water around the sound nin and they're attacks will be less effective?" asked Rose.

"Yes."

"But. . . where am I going to get the water?" she asked.

"I don't know." admitted Shikamaru. Rose stayed in the shadow of the wall and concentrated, she thought about a giant Tsunami; however she didn't expect it top be that high. When she opened her eyes she saw a small stream of water making it's way towards her.

'Damn water moves fast.' she thought. Rose stayed still for a moment and tried not to break her concentration. Some of the water was evaporating fast. So when Rose has gathered about a tub full of water from god-know-where (AN: NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE!!!!!) She ran nearer to the fray.

"About time you got here." said Teresa who was launching fireballs at a group of enemy nin.

"I had to collect water you know." said Rose who forced a jet of water at the sound nin.

"Whatever." said Teresa. The two managed to keep the sound ninja's away from their strech of wall and then Rose ran out of water.

"Damn it." said Rose. "It's going to take forever to get more water."

"Try making some with your chakra." said Kakashi who was fighting near them.

"Oh." Rose made some signs and water came out of nowhere. "Well, that makes my life a lot easier."

"Smart one." said Teresa. Rose growled and shot water at some enemy nin.

"Try to catch one of them!" Said Kakashi. "We need to interrogate one."

"Hai!" Yelled Rose and Teresa. So, they got to work trying to castch a sound nin.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Scrolls

**Hey everyone! Long wait, this chapter has been in my mind so I felt like I had to write it. I don't own Naruto. Here you guys go:**

"Water prison!" yelled Rose. Chakra in the form of water flowed from her fingertips. It encased a ninja but Rose knew it would not last long. Then a larger water prison came and covered hers just as hers collapsed. Rose looked around and saw Kakashi doing the hand signs she had preformed.

"Thank's sensei." said Rose. He nodded and Rose jumped when Teresa sent a midnight colored fireball at a ninja that had been behind Rose.

"Thank's Teresa." said Rose. Kakashi knocked the imprisoned sound nin out and walked over to the girls.

"Take him over to the city and stay there." said Kakashi. "Tell the Kazekage that the sound is starting to leave." They nodded and Rose and Teresa shared the weight of the man and ran to the city. Once inside the gates they slumped down and panted.

"Tell the Kazekage that the sound is starting to leave." Teresa told a passing sand ninja. He nodded and the two girls stood up. The gates opened and all the nin from the leaf and sand that were still living came in.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"We have won for right now." said Temari. "They want all the younger nin to stay inside the kazekage tower for now." Rose nodded and everyone walked towards the tower. Soon the group was separated into two; half went to the kazekage tower and half went to the temple. Rose and Teresa went to the temple and then Rose felt something. The other ninjas had gone to the left side of the temple to get healed leaving few others to walk around and pray, Rose felt a small tug in her gut telling her to walk towards the side of the temple.

"Teresa, do you feel something?" asked Rose, her voice a whisper.

"Waaaa?" asked Teresa who had obviously not been paying attention.

"Do you feel something? Like. . . . a small tug in your gut?"

"Y-yeah, sorta." said Teresa. Rose followed the tug and Teresa followed her own tug.

"Gaara." Rose said when she walked toward him. Gaara nodded slightly. "Teresa and I can feel a small tug in our gut, what is it?"

"The scrolls probably." said Gaara. Teresa blinked and Rose her head to the side.

"Hey guys, whats up?" asked Temari coming up behind them.

"They can feel the scrolls." said Gaara. Temari smiled.

"Oh, I better tell you guys the story." She led the two girls and Gaara over to the side where Rose and Teresa felt the tug coming from. On tablets made of packed sand there lay four scrolls. They each had a word on the outside.

"These are summoning scrolls." said Temari. "In fact, they are special summons. Only select people can open them. This one," she pointed to the first one "Is the phoenix summon,. The next one is the griffon, the Pegasus and finally the dragon."

"Okay." said Rose, her pull was coming from the dragon scroll and she said so.

"Well then, you should try and open it." said a voice behind them. They whipped around and saw the Kazekage there.

"O-ok." said Rose. Her fingers fumbled as she undid the clasp of the scroll. After a few tugs she finally opened the scroll. The Kazekage and Temari gasped and Gaara's eyes widened. Rose stared at the names written in the blood of ninjas from long ago.

"Sign it." urged the Kazekage. Temari handed Rose a kunai and Rose slid it over her thumb. She took in air as she wrote her name beside the others. Then Rose wiped blood on all of her fingers and signed it. A blast of light hit her in the face and she tumbled backwards.

Rose's POV:

I opened my eyes a little and found it easier to see. There was a figure in front of me, it was huge and had glimmering green scales. When I opened my eyes fully I saw what looked like a dragon. It was about my height (Five foot six) and had two bat-like wigs protruding from it's back and four smaller legs that it was leaning back on. Before I could say anything another flash of light came from the right side of me.

Teresa's POV:

Without any permission I had opened the scroll in front of me. The one labeled phoenix, I signed it and a blinding flash of light came. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge creature sitting before me. It was a bird, completely composed of flames. The flames ranged from red to purest white at the eyes. 'That is the hottest fire.' I thought to myself while shuddering. Then I saw the fire-bird change color. Now it was black just as the fire I controlled was.

"Hello." said the bird in a feminine and caring voice. 'A girl.' I thought.

"What are we doing here?" asked a gruff male voice. I saw a dragon standing in front of Rose.

"Hush Doragon," said the Phoenix. "These girls summoned us."

"Yeah right." said Doragon. "You honestly think that these mangey females summoned us? I thought you had a sense of pride Fenikkusu." I know knew the summons names, Doragon and Fenikkusu, dragon and phoenix.

"A-amazing," gasped Temari. Rose and I exchanged a glace and she smiled.

"Uhhh you two, please allow me to show you to your room," said The Kazekage while gesturing to rose and me. We stood up and followed him, our summons trailed behind us. The whole room seemed to tense up as we passed them.

"This is so cool." I whispered to Rose. She gave a small nod and looked back at her dragon. I couldn't blame her; the summons were amazing.

Rose's POV:

We were led too a huge room above the temple. It had two beds but room enough for around five. Doragon and Fenikkusu settled themselves on different beds and two maids came into the room. The Kazekage left and the maids gave us cloths and pointed us to the bathroom. Teresa went first and then got out. I got in and used my water powers to get more hot water. After my bath I walked out also. Teresa was wearing a red kimono and I was wearing a blue one. We settled back to listen to our ipods.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear a scream and I looked up from my ipod. I left the ear phones in and ran after Teresa. Once downstairs we saw a man slaughtered lying near the scrolls, or where they had been. The scroll had been stolen!

**Yo people. This chapter was short but I did it to keep some aspect of suspense. I hope you liked it. Please review, I do appreciate reviews. Bye people!**


	15. Fort, castle, palace thing

**Yo whats up? Thank you to my reviewers and my friends. I do not own Naruto but I own Rose, The other characters are my friends; and Naturally I do not own them. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Vivien and Taquir. Read on:**

Taquir'S POV:

I opened my eyes when the rush of wind subsided. I had long sense given up struggling because my captor was obviously stronger than me; that and I couldn't make any hand signs with my hands tied up.

"Did you bring them?" asked a shrill voice. I turned my head to my right and saw Vivien glaring at the direction that the voice was coming from. I turned my head to and saw Orochimaru staring at us.

"Yes Otokage-sama." said the nin holding me.

"Good," said Orochimaru. "The others should be back with the scrolls momentarily."

'What scrolls?' I thought. Then the nin holding me put me down and tied me up so that I couldn't move. Then Orochimaru began to talk to the sound ninjas around him in a whisper. A few moments later two nin carrying huge ass scrolls ran up to Orochimaru. Bowing they handed him the scrolls. The snake man tried to open the scrolls but failed. I felt something in my lower gut telling me to snatch one of the scrolls from him but I didn't; or rather I couldn't.

"Open them." I looked up, Orochimaru was staring at me and Vivien and snapped his fingers. Two nin untied us and he shoved the scrolls in our faces. I then realized that the pull in my gut was coming from the one marked Griffon. I reached fro that scroll and put it in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing of importance, now open it." hissed Orochimaru. Vivien and I forced open the scrolls and I saw that it was a summoning scroll. Then, a small sharp pain ran across my thumb. I saw that a kunai had sliced open out thumbs and now they oozed that red sticky liquid known as blood.

"Sign it." hissed Orochimaru. I signed mine first and huge burst of light hit me in the face. When I could open my eyes I saw a huge creature in front of me. It had the head of an eagle, the body of a horse and eagles talons.

"Who summoned me?" asked the griffon.

"I did." I said in a calm voice, though the sight of the huge creature was intimidating.

"You did, did you?" asked the Griffon. "Well, I do recognize your chakra, you must have. I am Shukensha."

"I'm Taquir." I said.

"You must be Orochimaru then." said Shukensha.

"I am." said Orochimaru. "Now, you girl, sign yours."

"Ok." said Vivien. She signed hers and another blast of light blinded us. When it stopped in front of Vivien was a huge creature.

Vivien's POV:

"Who are you?" asked the creature. It was a white horse with silvery wings. It's hoofs were black and it's eyes showed wildness. It stamped it's hoof. "I said, who are you?"It's voice was somewhat feminine so I decided that whatever it was, was a girl.

"Vivien." I said. The horse nodded.

"My name is Pegasasu." she said. I nodded then Pegasasu looked at Shukensha.

"Hello." said Pegasasu.

"Hello." replied Shukensha.

"Well, I'll take you to your room and you can get acquainted with your summons." said Orochimaru. We nodded and followed the snake sannin to wherever he was talking us.

"This is not good." I whispered to Taquir.

"I know." he said. Then we came to a huge room with four beds and a huge balcony.

"I'll see you will tomorrow." said Orochimaru, and he left.

"What is the current military position?" asked Shukensha.

"Huh?" we asked. I, for one, had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are we in a war?" asked Shukensha. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yes, were in a war." said Taquir.

"We were kidnaped by the other side and taken here where we opened your scrolls." I said.

"Ok." said Pegasasu. "First off, do you two have two friends around your age?"

"Yes," said Taquir. "Rose and Teresa. . ."

"Well, they most probably got the other two summons." said Shukensha.

"The other two?" I asked.

"There are two others, Doragon and Fenikkusu." said Pegasasu. "Mos likely, your two friends got the other two summons. Though, Doragon can be very picky."

"Ok. Well we need to get back there as soon as we can." I said.

"Well, lets bust out of here." said Taquir.

"But, this is Orochimaru's palace, castle, thing." I said. "It'll take a lot more than that."

"Well, you have us." said Shukensha. "Well, bust you out soon enough. But we need awhile to figure out how were going to do it."

"Well then, lets get planning." said Pegasasu. So we sank onto one of the beds and started planning our escape from Orochimaru's palace, castle, fort, thing.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Kiss

**Hello my readers! This instalment is for Gaara's birthday! YAY GAARA-KUN!!!!! I don't own Naruto, big surprise there. If I did, I wouldn't be on this site now would I? Comence the fluff!!!!!  
**

Rose's POV:

I was trying to sleep but I couldn't, so I grabbed my ipod and walked onto the balcony. I looked around and saw a ladder leading onto the roof. I scaled the ladder and looked down it. It was a good thirty feet, my fear of heights was stirring in the back of my brain so I walked away from the ladder and sat on the edge of the roof. Putting my ipod on 'Hello' by Evanessence I started to hum along to the lyrics.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. I jumped and fell onto the street bellow. I heard a crack as I landed on my ankle.

"Owwwww!" I said, I tried to suppress a scream but tears of pain came out of my eyes.

"I asked what you were doing." said the voice again. I looked up and saw Gaara.

"I was trying to listen to music." I saw getting control of myself 'After all, it isn't the first time I've broken something.'

"You are weak." he said, I got a little mad at that; actually, 'little' is an understatement, I wanted to curse the red head into the seventh hell. But, sadly, I wasn't going to do that.

"Well, thank you for pointing out the obvious." I said. I stood up and fell back down. I tried this many times with the same result, I guess Gaara got tired of watching me act like a new born foal and grabbed my arm keeping me upright.

"Thanks. . ." I said. Gaara jumped us to the balcony.

"Thanks again." I said.

**"He's touching us!"** screamed Katie **(Fangirl; remember?)**

'I know that.' I snapped back. Then I wobbled back inside. I looked next to my bed and saw the calender next to it. Today was January ninteenth. . .

**"IT'S GAARA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!"** Yelled Katie.

" ." I said outloud. I stood up and wobbled to the edge of the balsony.

"Gaara!" I said loud enough for whom ever was out there to hear me.

"What?" came a voice. I turned around and saw Gaara, four inches away from my face.

"I forgot to say, umm, happy birthday." I said. Gaara blinked, Katie took advantage of my momentary laps of thought and took control.

'What the hell?!' I mentally yelled at her.

**"Your to shy."** she said. Then I lost my body control. She leaned in and landed my lips on Gaaras!! Katie then lessened her control and I broke back. I turned around and walked into my bedroom, leaving Gaara on the balcony.

Gaara's POV:

'What. The. hell?' I thought.

**"It's a kiss. Get used to it, I really think she likes you."** said Shukaku. I got up on the roof and pondered my thoughts.

'Did I like it?'

**"Yes."** said Shukaku

'I wasn't asking you' I mentally sighed.

**"Too bad."**

'Cursed demon.'

Rose's POV:

I was sitting on my bed and Doragon felt my presence.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"I just kissed Gaara." I replied. Doragon sniffed.

"Hmm well you need to get him off your mind because it's starting to annoy me. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I need to train more but I freaken broke my ankle and I can't walk very well." I said.

"Well, I'm not going to heal it. Jutsu healing weakens the bones."

"Thanks a lot." I said short temporalty.

"Look, you get a splint and bandage it and I'll help you train. I can't fight on my own you know." said Doragon.

"Fine. Can you help me up?" I asked.

"No." I sighed and wobbled to the bathroom. After a bit of rummaging I found a split and some gauze. I took those to my bed and started to bandage my ankle.

"Good, now lets go." said Dragon.

"How are we going to get to. . . Wherever were going?" I asked.

"Flying of corse."

**Hi! A day late I know but don't sue me! I actually do know how to tie a bandage; I broke my arm and had to watch. It hurt. Well please review.**


	17. Training with the Summons

**Mary: Hey people! Well, this chapter is for all of you guys. Please review. And please check out some of my romantic love poems and one-shots, they're quite cute.**

**Sendo: We are typing a four-shot of four soMang-fics; one for Teresa, Taquir, Rose and Vivien. Just as soon as Teresa gives me a theme song that I can type a song fic for. Yeah, please review. We don't own Naruto.**

**Rose's POV:**

"What?!" To put it short I was freaked out. 'Flying? On a dragon? This is so cool, but. . . what if I fall?!'

"Idiot girl." said Doragon, I looked at him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Well, I guess every person is afraid of pain, so, yeah my fear is pain." I said. Doragon snorted at me and lashed out with a claw, it came right across my face and started gushing blood.

"You are the stupidest ninja I have ever met!" he yelled, I flinched at the sound of his voice. "Ninjas live all their lives as tools, they can not be afraid of pain."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I covered my bleeding cheeks and winced again. I ran to the bathroom and wiped it of then came out again with a line from my right hairline to my left chin. "Are we going to go?"

"Of corse," said Doragon. "Get on." He settled onto the ground but I was uncertain. Not wanting to get more scars, as I was undoubtedly going to get one (And I knew that this wasn't going to be a very pretty scar) I got on right behind his wings.

"No, no." he said turning his head to glare at me. "Get in front of my wings and right behind his spike, he gestured to a small spine and I got there. It took me awhile to adjust but Doragon didn't leave time to perfect my position. We were just about to take off when a call came from behind me.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing?" I turned and saw Teresa rubbing here eyes and her summon behind her. Fenikkusu was glaring at Doragon and Teresa was holding her ipod.

"Were going training." I said.

"I'm coming to." she said. I knew better than to argue but there was one thing. . .

"How are you going to ride a bird made of fire?" I asked, I dismounted Doragon and wrote a note to explain where Teresa and I were going. Then I mounted again and adjusted myself, Doragon growled a lot so I figured out what position to sit in.

"She is my summoner, I feel like a warm breeze to her." said Fenikkusu.

"That's settled then," said Teresa, she tried to mount the phoenix but to no avail. Doragon writhed beneath me then he took of out of the balcony door and into the grey and blue streaked indigo sky.

Teresa's POV:

I finally found out how to sit with many snorts from Fenikkusu and a thought struck me: Here I was riding a phoenix, however uncomfortable, it was awesome. I looked at Rose and wondered how she kept her stomach in her body when Doragon was writhing and undulating beneath her. I was jerked from my thoughts when Fenikkusu dove slightly tipping me forward.

"Ah !" I yelled, the wind was rushing so much that I doubt Rose could hear me.

"Hush." said Fenikkusu, the wind had died down and we were flying evenly again. "Look, here's a good spot." We landed on a sand dune covered by pale grasses.

"Ow!" I turned, Rose and fallen off Doragon and was rolling down the dune. I dismounted, rather ungracefully, and ran down the hill.

"Rose, you are a klutz."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Teresa," she said dusting sand off her cloths. "Damn, I'm going to get Doragon for giving me this cut." She rubbed a cut where sand was gathering. She winced.

"You do that," I said. We walked up the hill toward Doragon and Fenikkusu who were looking disapproving.

"Training is serious, and it starts now, DODGE!" Fenikkusu launched an onyx colored fireball and Doragon spat water at them, the water was sharp like a kunai. Rose and I ducked and I knew that Doragon and Fenikkusu weren't kidding; the training had begun big time.

"Defend yourselfs! Anything you have!" yelled Doragon, he doubled his size and lashed his tail at us.

Normal POV:

"Fire Element; Flame Blowing!" yelled Teresa, her spread of black fire headed strait towards Fenikkusu who absorbed it.

"Water Element; Water Wall!" yelled Rose. A giant wall of water surrounded Rose and Teresa.

"This wont hold out long," said Rose. "We need to think of something."

"Well, I can't hurt Fenikkusu, can you do it?" asked Teresa.

"Sure, no one said that we couldn't." said Rose. Doragon was breaking down the wall and slashed at Teresa with a claw, Rose was dealing with Fenikkusu.

"Now sparring." said Doragon.

"Ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes, if I'm gonna win though, I have to go a little berserk." Teresa grinned maniacally and made hand signs "Fire Element; Flame Blowing!"

This training continued into the night, finally Rose and Teresa had tied, but with fighting on their part. There was no time to get back to Suna so they slept on the dune. Closer to the enemy and closer to danger.

**Mary: Next chapter will be longer I promise. _VOTE WHO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT, ROSE ANDTERESA OR VIVIEN AND TAQUIR_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!**

**Sendo (Find more about her on my profile): Yeah, please review or she's gonna blow up or something.**

**Mary: Yeah, whatever.**


	18. The Fearsome seven

**Mary: OK this was interesting I had a tie! So you know what that means!**

**Sendo: No we don't.**

**Mary: Well neither do I, just read it.**

**Sendo: We don't own Naruto.**

_Teresa's POV:_

I opened my eyes and sneezed, I was surrounded by a lot of sand and some of it had apparently got too close to my nose. So, I sat upand looked around. Rose was still asleep and Doragon and Fenikkusu were snoozing too. It was pretty sunny so I just stood up and walked over to Rose.

"Hey Rose, wake up." No response. "Rose wake up." Still nothing. "BITCH WAKE UP!"

"What!? I'm awake!" she yelped sitting up.

"Great, now come on, lets wake up Mr. Happy and Mrs. Overprotective." She smiled an evil smile and we walked over to our summons.

"Doragon, wakey wakey." said Rose.

"Fenikkusu, wake up." I said. The summons didn't stir so we nodded and started making hand signs.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Doragon, his golden eyes opened and Rose fell over.

"Klutz." I said.

"Teresa, just go to-" Rose was cut off by a sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Came from the distance. It sounded like a few people, so I looked over. I saw something about half a mile away on the flat sands. Two black shaped were just visable on the sand.

"Lets go." said Fenikkusu. I nodded and started running with Rose sharp at my heels.

Normal POV:

Soon they reached the shapes.

"Catherine? Stephanie? Katie? Maria? Jenny? What the hell?" asked Teresa.

"Teresa! Rose!" Said Catherine.

"Where are we?" asked Stephanie brushing off her cloths.

"Were in the Naruto universe." said Rose.

"No! Not that manga you guys read!" said Stephanie. "Why did I have to get here? We kinda just fell through a lake!"

"We were just swiming and trying to get to the bottom and now were here?" asked Maria.

"Yup." said Teresa. "Well your stuck here. But Taquir and Vivien are with the evil guys. We have to get you guys to Suna. By the way, why are you guys wearing cloths?"

"What is Suna?" asked Jenny.

"Well you never know who could be watching." said Katie.

"Suna is a city. Come on." Rose grabbed the hands of her five friends and walked them over to Doragon.

"This is Doragon. Doragon, this is Katie, Stephanie, Maria, Jenny and Catherine." said Rose. Doragon nodded and the four girls got on Doragon, he had to adjust to the weight of six seventeen year old girls but the dragon managed by a miracle.

"Lets go." said Teresa. They leapt into the air and soared to the village hidden in the sand. On the way Rose explained to her friends what it was like here. Stephanie still didn't like the idea of being in a world of ninjas, Katie was listening raptly but also twisting her soccer wrist band and Catherine was paying careful attention. Maria was trying to keep her hair from whipping in her face from the onslaught of wind. Jenny was trying to hear, she was farthest away from Rose.

After a period of time. . . :

"So these girls were standing in the middle of the desert and you know them?" asked the Kazekage.

"More like lying down really sir." said Rose.

"I see. Get them new cloths and then you will begin to train them." said the Kazekage. He handed Rose a pouch of money and then they left.

"Lets go shopping, again." sighed Teresa. Maria ran ahead to the first clothing store and they hurried after her.

"What do you think?" asked Maria.

Maria wore her headband as a hair band over her dark brown very curly hair. She had on white full hand gloves than reached up to her elbows, ninja sandals in a shade of purple and a light lavender jacket. Her shirt was dark purple and her skirt was black. Here eyes were dark brown and they showed joy. As always her flower shaped necklace was on.

"Awesome." said Rose. "Can you stretch in it? Do some cheerleader moves." Maria obliged and did a cartwheel.

"Good. Stephanie come on." said Teresa.

"Why do I have to be here again?" asked Stephanie.

She cam out with her headband around her neck. Her thick straight blond hair worn down. Her cloths were a pink pair of shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. Her sandals were blue and she wore a white scarf. Her blue eyes showed annoyance. A little necklace that said "Angel" on it showed over her shirt.

"Try to do something in it." said Rose.

"Rose, shut up." said Teresa. Stephanie smiled and stretched a bit.

"See, it isn't that bad. Free shopping." said Rose.

"True." Stephanie said. "But I'm still not looking forward to training."

"I'm not looking forward to finding your power Stephanie, power of the cute bunnies and the perfect girl." teased Teresa.

"Oh shut up." said Stephanie.

"Catherine come out." said Teresa.

"Ta da!" said Catherine.

Catherine was wearing a pair of long fitted grey pants and a kimono like shirt in a dark green color. The headband she wore as a hair band and she had on light green gloves. Her kimono like top had a charcoal colored obi and she had on black ninja shoes. Her light brown hair was in a bun and her hazel eyes were happy. She has her old ballet necklace was on.

"Nice!" said Rose.

"Catherine, do some ballet in it or something." said Teresa calmly. Katie did some dancing and Rose told her to stop.

"Katie, it's time for your big reveal!" laughed Stehanie.

"Fine." came Katie's voice.

Katie was wearing a red tank top and a purple fitted vest over it. She had black shorts on and fishnets under the shorts. Her hands were donned with black fingerless gloves. Her dark brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and her brown eyes were determined. A soccer pendant was just visible from under the vest.

"Nice!" said Stephanie.

"Jenny next!" said Katie,

"I'm here, can you dig it?" asked Jennie.

Jenny was wearing her headband around her arm. A white t-shirt, a tan jacket, a pair of light blue shorts and black fishnets adorned her. (AN: Lol I have bad wording) Her light brown hair was in a side pony tail and her blue-green eyes were laughing. A little green stone necklace was peeking from the jacket.

"Awesome, now that we got the cloths lets work on the moves." Katie ran out the door and the rest followed. The found a small courtyard to practice on.

"Hey! I was wondering when I would find you seven." came the voice of Kankuro.

"What is it makeup boy?" asked Rose.

"Be quiet flower child." he said. Rose glared and her fists tightened.

"What is it Kankuro?" asked Teresa.

"A new method of finding out a persons power has been found. You should try it." He gave them a list of instructions and a few sheets of paper. Then he walked away.

"What were on his back?" asked Maria.

"Puppets, and if you call them dolls you'll be more dead than Chuck Noris." said Rose.

"Doll boy." laughed Jennie.

"I HEARD THAT!" Said a voice. The group of six almost fell on the ground laughing, except Jenny, she really did fall down.

"Rose, this is a serious maner! You should not be laughing!" said Teresa, Rose just laughed harder.

When the laughter had died down Rose picked up the instructions and paper.

"Now this says that you guys have to take the paper," they did. "And follow what I say."

"Okey Dokey!" said Jenny. Teresa stifled more laughter and looked at the paper.

"Now, your body's have something called Chakra in them. Chakra is basically like strength and will. You have to push your chakra into the paper."

"Ok." said Stephanie. Her face screwed up and the paper crackled a bit. Then it turned into a lightening bolt that almost hit Katie.

"Watch it!" yelled Katie.

"Well Stephanie apparently has the power over electricity." said Catherine. "Me next!"

"Fine, Ms. Bossy." said Jenny.

"Shut up." Katie's face screwed up just like Stephanie's had, nothing happened. Her face grew slightly red and then the paper turned into a ball of wind.

"Woah," Katie fell over to avoid being hit once again. "Why do you all want to kill me?!"

"Ha ha, Katie we don't want to kill you, it's more the fact that we don't want you to be alive." said Teresa. Katie glared, Teresa glared. A glaring contest in sued until Rose hit to two over the head.

"Katie, you do it this time." said Jenny.

"Fine," Katie concentrated on the paper until it turned into a rock.

"Um I got a rock," she said. "What does that mean?"

"Earth power probably." said Stephanie.

"Next, Maria." Maria screwed up her face until the paper turned into another gust of wind.

"Yay more wind!" said Catherine. "Jenny next."

"Yay me!" Jenny looked at her paper and concentrated, the paper turned black.

"Shadows?" she asked.

"Looks like it." said Maria.

"Now were done, yay." said Teresa sarcastically. "Now we have to get you guys sensei's."

"Fun, fun, fun." said Rose. The seven girls then walked to the Kazekage's tower.

**Mary: Hi people! These are also my friends, and I bet your wondering where Taquir and Vivien are right?**

**Sendo: Well we don't care. I just want to get this story over with.**

**Mary: Shut up Sendo!**

**Sendo: Don't tell me to shut up.**

**Mary: Please review! REVIEW!  
**


	19. Orochimaru is on Pot

**Sendo****: Well, I'm not on ****meh**** normal computer. **

**Mary: I know****, it**** feels weird. We are ****are**** my friend Teresa's house. ****Lol**

**Sendo****Hehe****. I'm hyper. **

**Mary: We are sorry for the long wait.**

**Sendo****Naruto**** is not ours, and technically neither ****are**** my friends.**

**Mary: I AM NOT A SHE-PIMP!!!!!**

**Sendo****: Blah, why are you still reading, read on!**

* * *

Vivien dodged one of the snakes that were sent her way as Taquir was shooting more fireballs. Oh yes, they were training with Orochimaru, they hadn't gotten any type of seal, because they weren't that special. (AN: haha.) Pegasuasu was standing off to the side with Shukensha, this was Vivien's and Taquir's training, not theirs.

"Fire Style, Grand fire ball jutsu!" Taquir yelled, and a fire ball engulfed the oncoming snakes that they trained with, oh yes they trained with snakes, Orochimaru himself was too busy being a creepy snake dude who looked like Michael Jackson to train with them.

"Is it just me or are the snakes getting stronger?" Vivien asked, using her flute to make one of the larger ones take down the others.

"No." Taquir said sarcastically. "They're not."

"Shaddup." Vivien said, as she threw as many kunai as she could at one of the oncoming the snakes.

"Stop." A voice said, the two turned their scratched up faces to the doorway, which has until now been unimportant, Kabuto was standing there, looking as creepy as usual. Vivien sighed and the snakes slithered off. "Orochimaru-sama has given you the rest of the day off."

"Jeez, what kinda crack did he smoke?" Vivien said under her breath and Kabuto cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The purple kind." Taquir said, as he placed his new katana back inside his waistband. No, they didn't wear the stupid chest-bearing kimono thing. They had been with Orochimaru for a few months, but nothing major had happened.

"Enough fooling around, your training has ended." Kabuto lead the two out, Pegasasu and Shukensha followed behind, looking bored with the proceedings. After being healed they went to the small forest that was inside the walls of the city.

"How are we gonna escape?" Vivien said, perching on a low branch of a tree while Taquir climbed to a high branch and looked over the wall.

"I don't know." Taquir thought aloud. "There are guards by day and even more by night."

"What do you think the others are doing right now?"

"Being idiots, it's completely like Rose and Teresa." Taquir said., Vivien laughed and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"I've got it!!!!" Vivien yelled loudly enough to scare off a few birds.

"Got what?"

"I know how we're going to get out of here!" She said, punching the air with her first. "Pegasasu, come here please." Vivien lowered her voice.

"Yes, Vivien?" Pegasasu said, trotting over and lowering her head to listen.

"You need to help us get out of here. Can one of you two get a message out of here to Konoha or Suna?"

"Yes, most likely." Shukensha answered, crossing to Vivien and Taquir.

"Then we need to tell get a few of them out here beyond the boundaries, we escape and then they pick us up and we get away." Vivien said, still with her voice lowered. Taquir plucked out a piece of paper from his kunai pouch, and Vivien looked at him questioningly.

"I stole it from Kabuto." Taquir answered the unspoken question, tossing it to her. She caught the small scroll and took a small pencil out of her pocket. Why she was carrying a pencil the world may never know. Vivien scrawled a note, her hand flying over the paper in exitment, she ripped it in two and held one out for each of the summins.

"Here, Pegasasu take yours to Suna and Shukensha take your to Konoha, whichever city Rose and Teresa are at, give it to them. Whichever one of you takes the note to the wrong city just come back here. Got it?"

"Yeah," Pegasasu said, taking the paper in her teeth, Shukensha took the other and they took off, spreading their wings and soaring out of the clearing.

"Well, now we wait." Taquir said, spinning a Kunai around his index finger.

"That's dangerous, you're gonna die." Vivien pointed out. "Keep doing it!"

Pegasasu's POV:

After taking off, I had to evade the guards, how on earth was I going to do that? I'll just wing it I guess, hehe, wing it. Get it? Never mind. Anyway, I had to become practically invisible, so I flew upwards and above the clouds. It's slightly harder to breathe up here, but I've done it before.

"Phew." I thought aloud once I'd gone over the border, Shukensha was flying a bit behind me, before I split off and headed toward Suna, he continued his straight path to Konoha. My wings flapped in the breeze, good thing I was going on a jet stream, which made it easier to fly. Soon the rolling hills of the sound country made way for the plains and then the desert of the wind country.

'A lot more desert than I remembered.' I thought to myself, before veering left to go around a large sand dune, the sun was high now, and it was hot. Extremely hot. Very, very, very hot. Well, you get the idea. I kept my eyes peeled for the village, but I knew that I was a good half an hour away from Suna. All of a sudden something lashed out at my hind leg, it hit my cannon bone.

"What the . . ." I looked down, a small group of ninja were chasing me, I avoided the kunai they threw and flew higher still, from what I could see of them one had a tan vest on, a jounin. Maybe they thought I was an enemy. Oh well, ow damn kunai. I kicked my hind leg out to try and dislodge the kunai but another went directly through my right wing. I felt myself plummet a little, before more kunai found my wings.

'Damn, I can't fly with these kunai in my wings.' I thought, as I drew lower. I was at one-thousand feet, two houndred, twenty. My hooves touched the ground and I looked over at the ninjas, my wings were touching the ground from the weight of the kunai peppering them. I was taller than any of them, around 25 hands, which is about eleven feet tall. They ran over and I knew that they were rather bemused. I don't think that a giant white-winged horse is a common sight in Suna, or anywhere for that matter.

"Who are you?' The jounin asked.

"It's a horsey sensei, it can't talk!" One of the genin said. I blinked and smirked inwardly.

"I can to." I said the girl jumped.

"Snap!" She said.

"Who are you?" The sensei asked again.

"Pegasasu, here to deliver a message to Teresa and Rose, I believe they are in Suna?" I asked, tossing my head so they could see the half scroll that I held.

"What village are you coming from?"

"The sound, but I must insist that I deliver this message." I said, he seemed to become sterner at the mention of the sound.

"I see, but you're not doing anything funny, your to come with us and deliever the message." I nodded, it was fair enough. But he pulled out a rope from Kami-knows-where. Oh joy, this was gonna be troublesome.

"A bridle?" I asked, with a hint of distain in my voice. "You're kidding."

* * *

**End Chapter.**

**Sendo: Yo peoples. I had a muffin.**

**Mary: Hehe . . . sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sendo: Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Lets start a riot!

**Sendo: Blah.**

**Mary: Blah.**

**Teresa: Im am an avenger…QUACK!!!!!**

**Sasuke: . . . . .**

**Mary: Do you want to go back in my closet Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: . . . . .**

**Sendo: Naruto isn't ours. If it was . . . . muahahaha.**

**Mary: This chapter was roleplayed by my friend Teresa and I. **

**Sendo: That is to say that one of us wrote a paragraph and emailed it to eachother and then the other would type the next one.**

**Mary: If there are any gramatical mistakes please forgive us.**

**Teresa: I can't spell for beans.**

**Mary: REVIW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: . . . . . . . . . **

**Teresa: (tackle hugs Sasuke)**

* * *

"The Akatsuki are sailors." Rose said, Teresa and her were walking along the market place in Suna. They had finished training, but a few of their friends wanted to go home. They weren't sure if they wanted their friends to go, but it was nice to break the monotony with some good, old-fashioned randomness.

" You really shouldn't speak of them aloud like that, might cause some awkward questions." Teresa pointed out.

"Awkward turtle!" Rose said, putting one palm flat over the outside of her other hands and wiggling around her thumbs, thus creating the turtle.

"Rose, people are staring." Teresa pointed out, they then proceeded to laugh and do the Gai-sensei good guy pose, attracting more glances.

"Moo."

"What are you two idiots doing?" A voice came, Teresa and Rose turned to stare at Sakura. 'Damn pink haired bitch.' Teresa proceeded to think. 'Why haven't the Konoha nin gone home yet?!'

"Sakura," Rose said in a false cheery voice. "When is Konoha leaving? Any idea?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz . . . . . " Rose turned and looked down the street. Her eyes followed the skyline until the Kazekage tower blocked her view. Gaara might be in there . . . . . Hehe, Gaara.

" Rose stop day dreaming about panda-chan!" Teresa mockingly , Rose turned bright red and Sakura giggled.

"Come think of it, Rose, have you done our dare?" She asked.

"Uh . . . come again?" Rose asked, scratching the back of her head. It was too damn hot in Suna, she decided.

"The one where you KISS," She said the world very loudly. "Gaara?" It was a good thing she lowered her voice when Gaara was mentioned, otherwise . . . . Rose didn't want to think about it.

"Uh . . . I forget." Rose said, still red. Sakura nodded, but was not fooled. "You did, didn't you?"

"Er . . . uh . . . . maybe?" Rose said, Teresa pointed and laughed at her, and Rose proceeded to pretend to bite Teresa's index finger. A silent spread between the people, broken by Teresa yell of "Awkward turtle!" Followed by the appropriate hand gestures.

"Aw . . . so disturbing." Sakura said.

"Shaddup, you are in love with Sasuke-teme." Rose pointed out. Teresa promptly smacked Rose over the head.

"Sasuke-kun is hawt!!!" Teresa said, Rose winced at the pain in her head but scowled.

"This is my theory," Rose said in a creepy voice. "Gaara is hotter."

"Sasuke is." Both Sakura and Teresa said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Gaara." Rose said, crossing her arms and managing to look rather menacing.

"Sasuke." Their voices were raising, people were starting to stare. Sakura and Teresa were speaking in unison, it was rather creepy.

"Gaara, god damn it!"

"Sasuke-kun forever!" Sakura said, managing to sound like the little fangirl that she really was, deep down.

"Gaara looks like a panda." Teresa said, Rose bristled.

"Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's ass." She said. A large crowd of people had managed to congregate, unnoticed by the three girls, and started laughing and pointing. A few were staring incredulously at Rose, Gaara? How odd.

"His hair is super fly!" Teresa argued. Rose growled.

"Gaara is hotter."

"Sasuke-kun is. And he's strong, and smart and-" But Rose cut Sakura off.

"He's also arrogant, emo . . . and I think he has a thing for his brother." Teresa stared at Rose with the same expression one would use when a doctor said that their leg would have to be amputated. Sakura stared with much the same disgust. This meant war. Literally, hand signed were formed. People had started to chant things like "Whoo hoo, catfight!" or "Fight! Fight! Fight!" or, in one case, "Ohhh action." Rose's defences went up like clockwork, Teresa's fireball went without touching Rose. Sakura watched the fight, assessing the situation. Among the crowd was the other members of the "fearsome seven", the sand siblings, the rookie nine and a few assorted others. They were watching the fight with their faces containing a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief at how stupid Rose, Teresa and Sakura could be.

'Hm . . .' Rose looked up, all the faces were distorted through the water shield. Her eyes focoused on Teresa, and her hands formed jutsus quickly. Rat, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Dragon and then snake. "Water style: Thorns of water!"

'Oh, what an original name.' Sakura thought, her eyes found the cast on Rose's ankle. That was it! Rose had only gone into defense because she couldn't run! Sakura was careful to wait for an opening, the girl would pay for insulting her Sasuke-kun!

"Fire style: Super fly fire birds!" Obsidian colored birds descended on Rose, Rose held up her arms and her water kunai flew through the birds wings, steam filled the air. Teresa dodged the kunai sent her way and skidded into the crowd. Rose yelled, Sakura had gotten a kunai lodged into her back, lovely.

"Son of a." Rose said, wincing, she knelt down again, the water collected around her, distorting her image. Sakura felt proud of herself, and she looked around for Sasuke. Sasuke was watching the fight intensely but Naruto was cheering for her. Teresa looked up, Sasuke was watching her intesntly. She shivered and the thought hit her. "OH SNAP!" Rose'se defenced fell and Rose looked up, upon seeing Gaara the two girls made half seals and disappeared, reappearing into their bedroom. Their faces were red and Rose was wincing from the kunai.

"Come here." Teresa said, she dislodged the kunai and it bled freely. Rose sighed and walked into the bathroom, taking more bandages and winding them around her side until the bleeding stopped.

Temari and Naruto came in, and looked around for the two girls. Temari spotted them first and raised an eyebrow. Naruto started to laugh hard and point. Rose scowled and made some hand signs. Her water snaked out and grabbed Naruto's leg, effectively tripping him. Teresa and her got out from under the beds and straightened up, folding their arms. "Aha! You like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said to Teresa, laughing harder. "And you like Gaara!" He pointed to Rose. Rose took this opportunity and leaned forward, she bit Naruto's index finger and her yelped, withdrawing his hand. Rose high-fived Teresa."Hm, so you really do like Gaara." Temari said, staring at Rose. "I don't understand you at all.""Nobody does." Teresa said. Rose rolled her eyes."I do. Ok? I do." Rose sat on the edge of her bed and assumed the "Sasuke brooding position."

Teresa laughed as Rose glared at everything in the 'sasuke brooding position', right now she was having a glaring contest with a potted plant...it was winning on a count of Rose kept on laughing every few seconds.

Rose laughed at the plant some more and then looked back up at the people staring at her. "What?""You are a moron." Ino said pointing out the obvious."Maybe thats why Gaara likes her." Teresa said, giggling. "Shaddup!" Rose threw a pillow at Teresa and Naruto started to laugh again.

" What he's smart and REALY EMO you're a moron and hyper...you complete each other!" Teresa said with a definite look on her face.Everyone in the room started laughing.

"YOU can't even spell moron!"Rose said, glaring at Teresa. "Both you and Sasuke-teme are morons. Hm . . .""So maybe Sasuke-kun should be mine!" Sakura said with a cheery expression. Rose turned to Sakra and pointed at her."Uh, no."

"I know i suck beyond belief at spelling, but Sasuke is so smart so we complete each other too." Teresa said with a smile.Naruto then walked over to the wall and promptly wacked his head against it." Whats his problem?" Teresa asked"I think he's jealous that no one likes him." Rose said"Oh don't worry Naruto someone likes you' Teresa replied"What? Who?" He asked"It's a secret." Rose finished.

"But Sasuke is a moron!" Rose said, turning her attention back to Teresa. "No he's not!" Sakura said. Rose stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's head, jerking it off the wall."Your gonna loose however many brain cells you have if you keep doing that Naruto." Rose said. "Who likes me?" Naruto asked. The girls all sweat dropped and fell over."HOW THICK CAN YOUR SKULL BE?!" Ino yelled. Naruto winced at the noise. "I don't know!" Naruto said, looking rather distressed. "Kami-sama." Teresa said, rubbing her temples. Then a loud noise that sounded like a high pitched neigh sounded. The nin jumped over to the windows and they saw a commotion going on with a large white horses and several people."Hm." Sakura said. "Let's go." They all hopped out the window, except Rose. She scaled it, still being worried about her ankle. Doragon and Fennikusu seemed to have woken up, then came out after them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" Rose asked as she saw Pegasasu." I am Pegasasu and I am here to give Rose and Teresa a message. i heard that they might be in Suna." Pegasasu replied"Who sent you? Was it THE MAN?! Teresa accused, half jokingly. Pegasus seat dropped and Rose smacked Teresa on the back of the head " Who has sent you here?" Rose asked as the other ninjas came.Then Fennikusu and Doragon came up."Pegasasu, so you have been summoned." Doragon said upon seeing her. Pegasasu considered him. "Yes, I was summoned by a girl named Vivien and Shukensha was summoned by Taqir?"

"Vivien and Taquir?" Rose said, looking up at the Pegasusu. "Now, can we see the message?" Teresa asked, Pegasasu looked down at her."Well you know who I am, who are you?" Pegasasu said, completely ignoring the question."Rose." Rose said, putting her hands on her hips. "And the emo freak over there is Teresa.""Ok then, here." Pegasasu threw the scroll into the air and Rose caught it, she opened the scroll and quickly read the message."It looks like we are going to the sound." Teresa said, she had been reading over Rose's shoulder.

"Field trip!" Teresa pumping her fist into the air, gaining a few strange looks."Idiot." Rose insulted her. "I'm not an idiot...I'm just stupid at times" Teresa objected causing Rose and the others to sweat drop."Thats the same thing" Rose responded"Really?" A few people smacked their heads."Well that is definitely Rose and Teresa." Naruto said."Vivien and Taquir said that you two were idiots, I guess they were right?" Pegasasu said.

"Hey!" Both Teresa and Rose objected"Well you both are kinda stupid at times." Sakura said. 'Yeah, sure, at times.'"Oh yeah how?" Teresa asked as she placed her hands on her hips."Well earlier today you guys had an argument over whether Gaara or Sasuke was hotter and didn't even notice they were there.'' Temari answered with a smirk and Naruto fell on the floor laughing while Rose and Teresa were red as tomatoes.

Rose didn't take long to recover from her embarrassment. Her kunai was out in seconds and it landed with a resounding thud next to Naruto's head, he stopped laughing at once."Shaddup." Rose said. Teresa looked as if she was about to chase Temari and murder her but she restrained herself."Ok, so, Teresa and I'll will go pick them up?" Rose asked, walking over to Naruto and, after smirking at him, plucked her Kunai from the ground and replacing it on the punch on her waist."Should you two go alone?" Temari asked. "You can't take this lightly.""Of course, and if Orochimaru shows up I'll give him an Icha Icha yaoi book and he'll be too absorbed to fight." Teresa said, Rose was covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing."No, I think you should take someone too." Naruto said, certainly, sitting up.

"I think you should take Gaara and Sasuke for protection."

Everything went quiet."NO way am I leaving HER with MY Sasuke-kun! " Sakura yelled, pointing at Teresa."The team will need a medical ninja for this, and so Sakura you will go too." Temari interjected. "WHAT!?" Teresa yelled.'Rose turned pink again and poked her fingers together. "They don't have to come if they don't want too." She said."Oh hell yes they do!" Teresa said loudly. "Ok then, let's go. No time like the present." Sakura said. Rose and Teresa glanced at each other, they knew that they had a LONG trip ahead of them."Let's just grab some stuff." Teresa said. "Well come back in fifteen minutes." And so, Rose spent ten minutes with Sakura as the girl healed her broken ankle. Screw whatever Doragon thought, Rose wanted the damn thing healed now, before the mission."Ok," Rose and Teresa said together as they landed next to the gates. Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura stood there waiting and they started out the gates. Sakura attempted to engaged Sasuke in a conversation he obviously wasn't interested in and Rose was reading as she walked.

"Rose, whats that?"

"A detailed description and hand book to fighting a nin more powerful than yourself." Rose said, reading off the front cover. Teresa rolled her eyes and spoke no more about it.


End file.
